I can see a ghost
by mildausman
Summary: kisah antara gadis wadah iblis, uzumaki kushina dengan anggota organisasi spiritual terbesar namikaze minato
1. Chapter 1

Ini menceritakan seorang gadis remaja 17 tahun yang telah di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Kushina Uzumaki, terpaksa menerima pertunangan itu dikarenakan sang ayah yang sakit keras. Ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa melawan, karena kushina tidak ingin ayahnya kenapa-napa. Terpaksa ia harus pindah ke sekolah milik tunangannya. Tak disangka, tunangannya adalah pria tampan bernama Minato Namikaze. Banyak siswi yang mengidolakannya. Namun ternyata, Minato adalah sosok yang dingin,misterius, dan terkesan menjauh dari semua siswa(tukang menyendiri). Kushina mulai memasuki dunia tunangannya dengan sensasi yang berbeda dari pasangan pada umumnya. Tak disangka-sangka, seorang Minato Namikaze mempunyai kemampuan istimewa dan aneh. Di usianya itu, ia juga ternyata seorang anggota organisasi spiritual terbesar didunia. Minato, dapat melihat hantu maupun iblis dan memiliki kekuatan pemusnah. Namun dibalik itu semua, kushina juga mempunyai kekuatan, hanya saja tidak dapat melihat hantu. Kekuatannya justru tidak perna ia sadari. Kekuatan yang dapat memusnahkan 1benua dalam satu kali hempasan kekuatan. Kekuatan yang berasal dari salah satu peliharaan raja iblis yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana akhirnya nanti?

Pagi hari adalah saat yang dapat membuat semua orang rileks dan tenang. Namun tidak untuk seorang gadis remaja berumur 17 tahun ini. Rambut merah panjangnya terkibar kibar, membuat siapa saja ketakutan melihatnya. Dari pakaian-nya, sepertinya gadis itu hendak pergi sekolah.

Keterangan:-poninya miring kearah kanan,dijepit dengan penjepit rambut berwarna putih.

-memakai kemeja putih dan dilapisi jas hitam dengan lambang di dada kirinya.

-terdapat pita merah sebagai pelengkap di kerak kemejanya.

-rok biru tua disertai dua garis hitam di bawah roknya.

-dan memakai kaus kaki hitam diatas lutut.

Gadis itu melihat kaleng bekas dan segera menendangnya hingga mengenai seorang pria. Gadis itu tidak memperdulikan kejadian itu, sepertinya dia sangat marah. Sedang pria tadi hanya mengusap kepalanya yang terkena kaleng bekas.

'uh! Kenapa jadi begini! Kenapa aku menerima perjodohan itu! Jika saja ayah sedang tidak sakit, aku pasti menolak hal ini mentah-mentah! Yang benar saja! Aku baru berumur 17 tahun dan sudah dijodohkan! Terlebih aku harus pindah ke sekolah rambut duren itu! Malah ujian-nya susah amat! Aku BENCI HAL INI!' gerutu gadis itu dalam hati.

Pairing: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

-Skip time-

Di Konoha Senior High School, tepatnya kelas 3-1(kelas unggulan) seorang guru masuk, semua murid memberi hormat.

"okeh! Yosh mari mulai pelajarannya dengan semangat muda kalian" semua murid hanya cengo menatap guru yang terkenal dengan semangat mudanya(padahal sudah tua) bernama Gai-sensei ini.

"eh! Tunggu dulu, aku lupa. Sebelum memulai pelajaran, kita kedatangan murid pindahan" kata Gai-sensei. hampir semua murid terjatuh dari kursinya, karena guru yang satu ini.

"baiklah! Kau silakan masuk!" tambah Gai-sensei sambil melihat ke arah pintu. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang memasuki kelas itu. Mata violetnya melihat seisi kelas dan terpaku melihat siswa berambut kuning jabrik yang tempat duduknya berada di belakang sudut kiri(jika dilihat dari depan)

"nah! Silakan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Gadis itu sempat terkejut lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"hai! Perkenalkan, namaku Kushina Uzumaki! Aku pindahan dari hokaido! Salam kenal!" kata gadis bernama Kushina itu dengan lantang.

-Skip time-

~jam istirahat~

Kushina berada di atap sekolah, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Angin berhembus menggerakan rambut merahnya dengan gemulai.

'apa-apa'an ini! Apa semua ini sudah direncanakan oleh ayah! bagaimana bisa aku… berseblahan tempat duduk dengannya!' batin Kushina.

Kushina membalikkan badannya, menggerakan kakinya menuju kelas.

~kelas 3-1~

Saat Kushina memasuki kelas, ia terhenti setelah menangkap sosok pria berambut kuning yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Saat ini kelas sedang sepi, jadi Kushina membranikan diri mendekatinya. Sejak bertemu dengan pria itu, dia terlihat berbeda. Dari awal, tatapannya selalu dingin dan dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"hey kau! Jadi benar kau orangnya?" Tanya Kushina. Pria itu menatapnya kemudian membaca kembali bukunya.

"HEY! AKU BERBICARA DENGANMU! APA KAU MENDENGARKU" triak Kushina emosi. pria itu tetap membaca bukunya. Amarah Kushina ingin meledak-ledak, namun segera ia tahan. Kushina menghela nafas panjang.

"hah~ sudahlah, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu. Jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku, sebaiknya kau menolak perjodohan ini"

Pria itu menatap Kushina.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya pria itu balik. Kushina kaget, akhirnya pria ini bersuara juga.

"kau… namamu Minato Namikaze-kan. Katakan saja pada ayah-mu untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini! Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu!" kata Kushina sambil beranjak pergi. Pria yang bernama Minato itu membaca bukunya lagi. Baru saja Kushina ingin keluar, 2 pria(brandalan sekolah) tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

"jadi kau murid baru itu?" Tanya salah satu pria berambut biru.

"ya, benar! Maaf, aku mau lewat!"

"wow-wow, tenanglah… jangan secepat itu! Kau terlihat manis. Maukah kau ikut dengan kami?" Tanya yang satunya lagi.

"maaf! Aku tidak bisa! Aku punya urusan lain" jawab Kushina mulai berjalan lagi. Tiba tiba tangannya ditahan oleh mereka berdua.

"jangan takut! Kami hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit denganmu!"

"a-apa maksud kalian! Jangan macam-macam"

"ah~ ayolah ini tidak akan lama"

"LEPAS! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN!"

Bukannya melepaskan kushina, mereka malah menarik Kushina keluar kelas. Namun…

"wuusss, buaghh!" sebuah buku mendarat dengan mulus dikepala pria berambut biru. Menciptakan sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya. Kushina tentu saja kaget, begitu pula pria yang satunya lagi. Dari jauh, Minato berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Kemudian ia mengambil buku yang sudah terlempar tadi.

"maaf! Buku ini sangat membuatku kesal. Jadi aku melemparnya. Oh ya! Uzumaki-san Bukankah kau bilang ingin menemaniku ke perpustakaan!" kata minato. Kushina terlihat bingung, sedang 2 brandalan tadi terlihat ketakutan.

"a-ano! Eto? Apa mak_" belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ia sudah ditarik Minato keluar kelas. Terkesan dipaksa, namun tangan kekar itu serasa sangat halus menariknya. Kushina sedikit merona.

-Skip time-

~perpustakaan~

"apa tadi itu! Kenapa kau menarikku paksa! Apa kau mendengarku, Namikaze-san?"

"diamlah, ini di perpustakaan"

Dari tadi, Kushina menggerutu tidak jelas. Sampai beberapa murid disana menyuruhnya untuk diam. Saat Kushina sibuk memarahi Minato, tiba-tiba hawa dingin melewati Kushina membuatnya terdiam. Kushina merasa sedikit merinding. Minato menatap gadis disebelahnya yang tiba-tiba terdiam itu.

'pe-perasaan apa ini?' batin Kushina.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minato. Kushina menatap mata sapphire Minato, lalu menggeleng lemah kemudian menunduk. Minato kembali memilih milih buku.

'tolonglah~ tolong~ tolong~' terdengar suara halus di telinga Kushina yang meminta tolong berulang-ulang kali. Kushina melihat ke samping kanan-kiri, depan belakang berusaha mencari pemilik suara.

'Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi, ini sangat menakutkan, serasa seperti dulu' batin Kushina. Tiba-tiba, bayangan putih terlihat diujung lorong. Kushina memegang roknya sedang Minato masih memilih-milih buku.

Perlahan-lahan, sosok itu semakin jelas. Mata Kushina membulat, ia langsung mencengkram roknya.

"aku sudah menemukan buku yang aku cari. Ayo pergi!" kata Minato, Kushina mengangguk. Mereka mulai berjalan kearah berlawanan dari sosok itu. Perlahan-lahan, hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti Kushina. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa menyentuh bahunya.

-skip time-

~kamar Kushina~

Untuk hari ke-3 dan ketiga kalinya Kushina hanya berdiam dalam kamar setelah pulang sekolah. Kushina duduk di pojok kasurnya sambil memeluk lutut mencoba mencerna keadaan.

'aku sangat yakin, ada yang meminta tolong kemarin lusa saat di perpustakaan dan itu bukan halusinasi. Ditambah saat sosok menyeramkan itu…' Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ya! Sangat menyeramkan walau terlihat dari jauh! Dan… saat akan pergi, aku juga sangat yakin kalau itu nyata. Ada tangan dingin yang menyentuh bahuku. Tapi… kenapa aku malah pingsan? Aneh! Pria duren itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku sadar selain 'kau pingsan, jadi aku membawamu ke UKS' hanya itu.. dasar pria aneh"

"pria aneh..aneh..aneh.." gerutu Kushina "dia sama saja dengan Mikoto.."

Beberapa menit terdiam tiba-tiba "tunggu dulu, jika dia memang sama dengan Mikoto.. MUNGKINKAH?"

-skip time-

~sekolah~

Kushina datang ke sekolah terlalu pagi, dia berencana pergi ke perpustakaan disaat tempat itu sepi, sama seperti saat ia kesana bersama Minato kemarin. Kushina ingin membuktikan bahwa semua itu -tama kushina memasuki kelas dan menaruh tasnya. Sepertinya ialah yang pertama datang.

Setelah itu Kushina berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Saat di depan pintu perpustakaan, kushina mengumpulkan keberaniannya lalu membuka pintu, memasukinya dan berjalan menuju tempat ia pingsan kemarin. Kushina berhenti di tempat tujuannya, lorong E.

Betapa terkejutnya Kushina saat melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Buku berserakan dimana-mana. Beberapa rak tampak rusak, retak, bahkan ada yang patah. Di ujung lorong tampak sangat gelap. Angin berhembus kearah Kushina dari depan, padahal ruangan ini sangat padat, dan jendelanya belum terbuka. Mustahil angin dapat masuk disaat sepagi ini.

"apa yang terjadi di sini?" kata Kushina.

"biar kuberitahu apa yang terjadi" terdengar suara halus yang sama seperti kemarin lusa dari ujung lorong yang gelap. Hawa dingin mengelilingi Kushina membuatnya merinding. Kushina masih menatap lekat-lekat dari ujung lorong.

"siapa disana? Kau juga datang sepagi ini untuk ap_" Kushina tak dapat menyelasikan kata-katanya setelah melihat sosok yang muncul dari ujung lorong. Matanya membulat, dan jantungnya berdengup kencang karena ketakutan.

Sosok itu adalah sosok yang sama seperti ia lihat lalu. Sosok yang sangat menakutkan. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan menutupi sebagian mukanya. Matanya hitam keseluruhan, wajahnya hancur bersimbah darah. Dress putihnya pun sudah dipenuhi darah. Tangan kirinya hampir putus. Tampak kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai.

"hi-hi-hi-hi" tawa sosok itu.

"KYYAAAA….." triak Kushina dengan kencangnya, ia lalu berlari menuju pintu yang masih terbuka. Namun tiba tiba pintu itu tertutup. Kushina mencoba membukanya namun tidak bisa. 'terkunci' pikirnya.

"BUKA…BUKA.. KUMOHON.." triak Kushina sambil memukul-mukul pintu itu.

"hi-hi-hi-hi" terdengar lagi suara tawa keji yang dapat membuat siapapun ketakutan mendengarnya, seperti Kushina yang saat ini sangat ketakutan.

Kushina membalikan badannya, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebatnya. Kakinya serasa lemas sehingga Kushina terduduk. Sosok itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Tubuhnya benar-benar pucat. Tenggorokan Kushina tercekat hingga tak dapat bersuara. Sekarang sosok itu sudah diahadapannya. Benar benar menakutkan melihatnya dari dekat. Tangan dingin itu hendak mencengkram leher Kushina, namun….

"Uzumaki-san"

Kushina melihat kebelakang. Seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning berdiri dibelakangnya masih memegang pintu. Wajahnya tampak khawatir, nafasnya tidak beraturan seperti habis lari.

"Nami~kaze-san~" panggil Kushina. Ya! Minato muncul disaat yang tepat. Minato lalu berjalan dan jongkok didepan Kushina.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minato, sedang yang ditanya hanya diam. Kushina melihat ke balik punggung minato. Sosok itu telah hilang. Kushina menundukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, melihat Minato didepannya membuat rasa takutnya berkurang.

"T-terima kasih, Minato-kun" balas Kushina. Minato langsung terkaget.

'dia memanggil nama depanku' batin Minato lalu berdiri.

"ayo! Kembali ke-kelas" ajak Minato. Kushina berdiri, lalu mereka pergi. Namun dalam perpustakaan, sosok itu muncul lagi dan matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah terang.

Di koridor, Minato dan Kushina berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas.

"dari mana kau tahu aku di perpustakaan?" Tanya Kushina memulai perbincangan.

"teriakanmu terdengar menggema diseluruh bagian sekolah" jawab Minato. Kushina menatapnya.

"jadi kau berlari ke perpustakaan. Kau bisa membuka pintu itu?"

"pintu itu sama skali tidak terkunci dan kau malah terus memukulnya"

"mustahil!"

"kenapa?"

"dari dalam, pintu itu tidak dapat di buka!"

"sedang apa kau di perpustakaan sepagi ini?"

"itu benar benar nyata! Ayo kita kembali ke perpustakaan"

Minato mengeryitkan dahinya 'dia masih ingin kesana walaupun sudah melihat hal yang menakutkan'batinnya. Kushina membalikan langkahnya disusul Minato. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke perpustakaan. Sesampainya mereka disana, lagi-lagi Kushina terkaget.

"APA! Bagaimana bisa? Tadi buku-buku disini berantakan!" kata Kushina sambil menunjuk rak yang tersusun buku didalam dengan rapinya. Minato hanya diam.

"rak buku di lorong ini sudah rusak, retak, bahkan ada yang patah! Dan diujung sana…" Kushina terdiam lalu membayangkan peristiwa tadi.

"ayo kita kesana.." ajak Kushina, baru saja ia akan pergi, Minato langsung menghadangnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kushina.

"disana berbahaya! Ini semua salahku! Sebaiknya kau jangan ke perpustakaan ini lagi. Kembalilah ke sekolah lamamu. Aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini! Dan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!" jawab Minato dengan nada menyesal.

"apa maksudmu? Tapi.. aku akan tetap_" kata Kushina bersikeras.

"Kushina" bentak Minato. Kushina tersentak kaget. Terdiam, lalu mengela nafas panjang.

"aku tidak mengerti! memangnya apa salahmu?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"kau bisa melihat hantu perpustakaan karena aku" jawab Minato dan sukses membuat Kushina terkejut.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

Minato memalingkan wajahnya "nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri"

-skip time-

~jam istirahat~

Setelah kejadian pagi ini, Kushina masih bingung. Ia bahkan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Minato. Kushina bahkan tidak mengatakan hantu padanya dan dia sudah tahu.

"hantu perpustakaan ya~~" gumam Kushina.

"hah! Nani? Uzumaki-san! apa kau baru saja mengatakan hantu perpustakaan?"

"kyaa!" tiba tiba gadis berambut biru muda muncul didepan Kushina, dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Tentu saja Kushina mampu menghilangkan rasa takut dengan mudah, tapi jika dikejutkan, dia akan tetap berteriak.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Kushina.

"baru saja. Maaf, sudah mengagetkanmu. Oh ya, namaku Yanbi Azakagi, salam kenal!" kata gadis bernama Yanbi itu.

"salam kenal!" balas Kushina. Mereka sekarang sedang di kantin, duduk di depan meja panjang. semangkuk ramen tersedia di depan mereka berdua.

"wah.. ternyata kau juga suka ramen, Azakagi-san?" Tanya Kushina.

"um! Tentu! Oh ya, tadi kau mengatakan hantu? mengingatkanku pada Namikaze-san"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"dia itu.. orangnya sedikit aneh" gadis itu memajukan wajahnya "Ada yang mengatakan kalau dia bisa melihat hantu. Dan ada juga rumor bahwa siapapun yang dekat dengannya, pasti akan bisa melihat hantu juga"

Kushina kaget 'apa ini maksudnya' batin Kushina.

"memangnya itu benar?" Tanya Kushina memastikan. Yanbi mengangguk.

"iya! Namikaze-san itu sebenarnya banyak yang suka, loh! Hanya saja sejak wanita itu…"

"kenapa?"

"sewaktu dia kelas 11. Ada siswi bernama Nami Yukinari yang nekat mendekati Namikaze-san. Dia adalah gadis yang periang. tapi, sejak dia mendekati pria itu. Dia berubah, menjadi pendiam. Terkadang menangis sendiri." Yanbi terdiam kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Saat di perpustakaan, Nami pernah ketakutan sampai berteriak histeris. Katanya ada hantu di perpustakaan itu. Dan malang nasibnya, setelah 3 hari dari kejadian itu, Nami ditemukan tidak bernafas di depan pintu keluar perpustakaan"

Kushina terdiam, bayangan sosok itu muncul dikepalanya. Dengan cepat Kushina menggeleng. 'jadi hantu benar benar bisa membunuh manusia' pikir Kushina.

"hantu di perpustakaan?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"Ya! Baris 10 lorong E. katanya di tempat itu terdapat hantu. Kami menyebutnya hantu perpustakaan. Tidak ada yang berani ke tempat itu. Kami sangat menghindari lorong E dan setiap baris 10 dari masing-masing lorong. Ah ya! Dan juga ada rumor kalau Namikaze-san sering meminjam buku dari lorong E"

'kemarin lusa dia meminjam buku dari lorong E. dia juga yang membawaku kesana. Dan disanalah aku melihat hantu perpustakaan. Jadi dia merasa bersalah karena hal itu'

"anu… Azakagi-san. sepertinya kau tahu segala rumor yang beredar di sekolah ini" kata Kushina.

"tentu saja! Aku adalah ratunya dari segala rumor dan gossip yang beredar disekolah" jawab Yanbi penuh semangat. Kushina hanya tertawa kecil. Setelah mereka makan, ponsel Kushina berdering. Kushina mengambil ponselnya dan ternyata ada pesan masuk.

"dari tou-san. sebentar pulang sekolah aku harus…. Haaa!.." wajah Kushina sedikit merona.

"ada apa?" Tanya Yanbi. Kushina mengibas-ibaskan tangannya kearah Yanbi

"tidak apa-apa! benar benar tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabnya dengan senyum (terpaksa).

Sementara Kushina makan, gadis berambut biru itu diam diam mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang bertuliskan 'aku sudah memberitahukannya sesuai permintaanmu, yellow flash'

-skip time-

~sepulang sekolah~

Kushina berjalan kearah yang berlawanan menuju rumahnya dan masih memakai seragam sekolah.

'apa-apa an ini! Kenapa tou-san menyuruhku pergi kerumah Minato!' batin Kushina

Berbagai perempatan dan pertigaan ia lewati. Kushina pernah kerumah itu sekali dan langsung menghafal jalannya. Saat kerumah itu, ia masih berumur 15thn dan tidak bertemu Minato karena ia sedang keluar.

Sesampainya Kushina didepan rumah yang pernah ia temui 2thn yang lalu itu, ia merasa ragu-ragu memencet bel. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, antara senang, takut, aneh deh untuk seorang Uzumaki Kushina. Sejak Minato datang menolongnya, sedikit demi sedikit perasaan aneh muncul di hati kecil milik Kushina. Apakah Minato juga sama?

Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya Kushina memencet tombol itu.

"NING NONG- NING NONG- NING NONG" terdengar suara bel sebanyak 3 kali.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan wajah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang Kushina sangat kenal sebagi ibu dari Minato. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum lebar melihat Kushina.

"selamat siang, bibi Tsunade" sapa Kushina.

"siang, ayo masuk!" jawab Wanita bernama Tsunade itu. Kushina masuk dan duduk di sofa yang disediakan. Tsunade pergi kedapur mengambil secangkir teh dan menyajikannya di meja depan Kushina.

Kushina tampak malu-malu, tapi ia harus menerimanya mengingat betapa keras kepalanya wanita didepannya ini.

"aku dengar Hashirama sudah keluar Rumah Sakit?" Tanya Tsunade membuka pembicaraan.

"iya.. padahal ayah baru saja sembuh, dia langsung mengurus perusahaan.. pasti penyakitnya bakal kambuh lagi"

"haha.. itu memang dia, semoga ibumu tidak kewalahan mengurusnya" Tawa wanita berambut pirang itu.

"ano, eto.. tadi ayah suruh kesini, memangnya ada apa ya?" Tanya Kushina.

"begini… apa kau dan Minato bertengkar?" Tanya Tsunade balik dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Kushina.

"baguslah~ lalu.. kenapa Minato tadi mengatakan ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini?"

"tadi?" Tanya Kushina terkejut.  
"ah! Benar juga. Minato itu jalannya cepat sekali. Sampai-sampai dia dijuluki yellow flash sewaktu SD dulu. Hah~ masa yang menyenangkan… sayang sekali…"

"memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Minato berubah menjadi pendiam sejak SMP. Dan sejak itu juga, dia sudah tidak mempunyai teman lagi"

"apa?"

"jadi kumohon, Kushina…. Sebagai ibunya Minato, tentu saja aku tidak tega melihat anak itu sendirian terus menerus. Terlalu banyak rumor negative tentangnya yang beredar di sekolah. Aku yakin, hal itu tidak benar. Minato sama skali tidak mempunyai satupun teman. Tidak ada juga yang berani mendekatinya karena rumor-rumor aneh itu" kata Tsunade dengan nada sedih. Kushina sedikit tersentuh.

'di jauhi dan akhirnya menjauhi tanpa alasan yang tepat. Sama skali tidak mempunyai teman, selama 6thn ini. Apa hidup Minato semenderita itu? Jika dilihat-lihat, dia hampir sama denganku dan Mikoto sewaktu dulu.' Batin Kushina.

"anu… Kushina, apa kau juga ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini? Aku dengar kau sangat menentang yang namanya perjodohan"

Kushina tersentak kaget. "ah, itu… bagaimana ya…" Kushina masih bingung menjawab. Logikanya ingin menolak namun hati kecilnya ingin bertahan. Dia sangat bimbang saat ini. Dari awal Kushina sangat ingin menolak, namun ia akan menyakiti perasaan ayahnya, dan orang tua Minato. Ditambah Minato akan sendirian lagi.

"kau tahu… Kushina… setelah kau pindah ke Konoha Senior High School, Minato menjadi sering khawatir padamu!"

"eh…!?" sontak pipi Kushina merona dan langsung menunduk, sedang Tsunade hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"hehe, kau terlihat manis saat merona"

'aku.. merona? Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Perasaan macam apa ini?' Tanya Kushina dalam hati.

"Minato sering bertanya tentang keadaanmu. Tapi hari ini dia terlihat sedih sekali? Kenapa ya..?"

Ponsel Kushina berdering "maaf, aku pemisi dulu bibi Tsunade! Sepertinya ayah menelfonku" pamit Kushina berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian Kushina masuk lagi dan pamit untuk pulang.

"maaf sekali, bibi! Aku harus pulang, ayah memanggilku" kata Kushina.

"tidak apa-apa! Titip salam buat ayah-mu yaa.." jawab Tsunade.

Sepulang Kushina dari sana, wanita itu meraih ponsel yang ada diatas meja. Ia menelfon seseorang "Jiraya, dia baik baik saja, tidak ada yang aneh. Sepertinya hantu yang Kushina lihat tidak mempengaruhi segel dalam tubuhnya. Apa kita perlu melanjutkan pertunangan ini?"

"ya, baiklah.. apa tidak apa apa seperti ini.. Minato tidak tahu apa apa tentang gadis itu"

-skip time-

~sekolah/jam pelajaran pertama~

Kushina pusing luar biasa hari ini. Semalaman dia harus mengikuti acara pertemuan antara pebisnis bersama ayahnya hingga tengah malam. Ditambah…

"oh.. tuhan… tolong jangan sampai Kakashi-sensei masuk kelas" Yap! Kushina berdoa agar guru matematika mereka tidak datang karena dia belum mengerjakan tugasnya. Ditambah, menurut yang Kushina dengar, Kakashi-sensei adalah salah satu guru killer dengan pemberian hukuman paling berat disekolah.

Namun ternyata hari ini adalah hari sial Kushina. Guru itu masuk, dan benar saja, hal pertama ia Tanya adalah tugas matematika mereka dan bukan hanya Kushina yang belum selesai, Yanbi juga belum dan segera maju. Baru saja Kushina ingin berdiri, Minato langsung menahannya. Kushina menatap Minato bingung.

"kenapa?" Tanya Kushina. Minato tampak mengambil buku matematika dari tas dan memberikannya pada Kushina.

"pakai bukuku"

"lalu…bagaimana dengan_"

"aku baik-baik saja!" kata Minato dan segera berdiri menuju depan kelas. Semua siswa menatapnya heran.

"kenapa si Namikaze-san itu tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Memang pria aneh! Pantasan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya" kata seorang siswa didepan Kushina.

Kushina merasa marah mendengar perkataanya, segera 5 jarinya memukul kepala pria itu dengan keras.

"sakit!" rintih pria itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dan melihat kebelakang menatap dengan amarah tepat kearah Kushina.

Sedang yang memukul terlihat tersenyum manis. "ah~ maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memukulmu. Hanya saja… tadi di atas kepalamu…. Ada nyamuk" kata Kushina dengan imutnya membuat pria di depannya itu tidak jadi memarahi Kushina.

"ah~ tidak apa-apa… ini juga tidak sakit" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar namun masih mengelus kepalanya. Pria itu membalikan badannya lagi mengahadap ke depan.

'hehehe! Rasakan itu! Makannya jangan sembarangan berbicara!' tawa keji Kushina dalam hati.

Dari jauh, Minato mendeathlagre pria itu. Sensei pun menyuruh siswa yang tidak mengerjakan pr keluar menghadap ke tiang bendera dan boleh masuk setelah pelajaran matematika selesai. Kushina merasa bersalah pada Minato. Minato sudah mengerjakan pr-nya dan justru memberikannya pada Kushina.

-skip time-

~jam istirahat~

Setelah jam pelajaran matematika selesai, Kushina masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sedang Minato yang telah selesai dihukum hanya diam dan tidak melihat maupun berbicara dengan kushina sedikitpun. Saat ini, Kushina sedang mengikuti(menguntit) Minato yang entah pergi ke mana. Dan akhirnya Minato sampai pada tempat tujuannya, taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Minato kemudian duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon disana dan memejamkan matanya .

Dari balik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari Minato, Kushina masih mengintip. 'apa yang dia lakukan disini?' batinnya.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Minato yang masih memejamkan matanya tanpa melihat Kushina.

Kushina terkejut, 'bagaimana dia bisa tahu?'

Perlahan, mata Minato mulai terbuka dan melihat kearah samping kanan tepatnya ke arah semak-semak tempat Kushina bersembunyi.

"aku tahu kau dibalik semak-semak itu! Keluarlah Kushina!"

Kushina memberanikan diri untuk keluar, Minato terlihat menatap tajam kearahnya.

"anu.. itu..! aku…" Kushina bingung harus menjawab apa.

"jika tidak ada kepentingan, pergilah!"

'apa..!? dia mengusirku?' batin Kushina. Amarahnya terasa ingin meledak, namun segera ia tahan. Minato berdiri.

"untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Minato, Kushina tersontak kaget.

"mengikutimu? Mana mungkin?" kata Kushina dengan nada tidak meyakinkan.

"jika tidak, lalu kenapa kau bersembunyi? sedang apa kau disini?"

Kushina berpikir dan berpikir. Sebuah ide muncul dikepalnya "aku ingin mengembalikan bukumu!"

Minato menatap tangan kosong Kushina "lalu.. dimana bukuku?" Kushina langsung drop lagi.

"hah! Aku lupa membawanya" kata Kushina melihat kesamping sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"pergilah!" usir Minato dingin. Kushina langsung menatapnya.

"memangnya kenapa kalau akau mau disini?"

"karena rumor itu! Kau sudah mendengarnya kan?"

"sudah! Lalu?"

"menjauhlah dariku"

"tidak mau! Kau adalah calon suamiku, bagaimana bisa aku menjauhimu"

"aku sudah membatalan perjodohan itu"

"kalau begitu kau harus menerimanya kembali!"

"untuk apa? Kau sudah mendengar rumor itu, seharusnya kau menjauhiku atau kau akan menjadi seperti gadis itu. Kau juga tidak mengenalku! Bukan temanku!"

"kalau begitu aku ingin mengenalmu" kata Kushina dengan nada tinggi. Sontak Minato terkejut.

"kenapa…?" Tanya Minato.

"karena aku ingin menjadi temanmu! Aku ingin mengenalmu! Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian lagi" Kushina menjeda kemudian melanjutkan katanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tulus.

"karena itulah… ayo berteman. Ini adalah awal pengenalan yang baik" Kushina langsung meraih tangan Minato dan tentu saja sang empu kaget dan merona.

"sebentar, jam 3 di depan Restourant Hazaki! Kita akan jalan-jalan di festival sore ini"

"tunggu dulu, apa mak_" belum selesai Minato menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kushina langsung pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"datang ya… aku menunggumu~" Minato terus melihat Kushina yang segera menghilang di pembelokan.

-skip time-

~sorenya di depan Restaurant Hazaki~

Tampak Kushina berdiri dengan pakaian sedehananya namun masih tetap membuatnya terlihat cantik. Beberapa detik kemudian Minato datang. Pipi Kushina merona melihat Minato dengan pakaian biasa yang membuatnya terlihat keren. Berbeda dengan saat memakai seragam. Segera Kushina menghilangkan rona di pipinya dan tersenyum lembut pada Minato. Minato sendiri tertegun.

"selamat sore.. akhirnya kau datang" kata Kushina dengan riangnya. Entah kenapa sejak Minato ada, sifat asli Kushina muncul.

"sore" jawab Minato datar.

"nah! Ayo pergi" kata Kushina.

"Kushina" tegur Minato.

"apa?"

"kenapa kau mau didekatku?"

"sudah kukatakan, aku ingin mengenalmu"

"kau akan terus-terusan melihat hantu menyeramkan. Dan bisa saja mereka menyerangmu"

"kalau begitu Minato kau harus datang menolongku"

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"maka aku akan mati" jawab Kushina dengan riangnya.

"kenapa… kau mengatakan itu seakan-akan itu sangat mudah bagimu"

"ah.. kalau itu, aku mempunyai alasan sendiri. Ayo kita pergi" kata Kushina dan langsung menarik tangan Minato.

'alasan tersendiri? Apa itu?' batin Minato

TBC~


	2. another person

Sebuah taman bermain tampak diselimuti oleh salju. Meskipun begitu, masih ada yang bermain disitu. Kushina kecil menggigil di pelucuran. Meskipun memakai jaket tebal, dia terus berdiam disana karena tangannya terbuka tanpa ada sehelai benang menyelimutinya.

Masih sibuk menggosok-gosong tangannya, Kushina kecil didatangi seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

"kau tidak apa apa? Mau pinjam punyaku?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menyodorkan sepasang kaus tangan berwarna coklat.

Kushina hanya terdiam sehingga gadis itu langsung memakaikan di tangannya. Kushina terkaget penuh kebingungan "ta-tapi…"

"um! Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu kembali.

"anu.. kau siapa?" Tanya Kushina balik ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu terkekeh lalu ia tersenyum lembut "aku Mikoto! Mikoto euhera! Kamu?"

"Ku-Kushina"

 **-I can see a ghost-**

" **chapter 2: another person"**

~kamar Kushina~

Matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan bola lavender yang indah. Entah Karena baru bangun pagi, atau memang Kushina sedih. Ia terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak menentu antara marah dan sedih. Kushina segera bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya segera menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Mikoto….. Uhera!"

Semenit kemudian Kushina langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi. Dia mencuci mukanya. Terlihat jelas di cermin, wajahnya sangat frustasi. Lalu ia mengambil sikat gigi, memolesinya dengan pasta gigi, lalu mulai menggosok tidak karuan. Cepat- cepat berkumur. Namun saat melihat dirinya di cermin lagi, Kushina berkeringat dingin.

Yang pasti, Kushina sedang tidak sendiri dalam kamar mandi itu. Terlihat di cermin pantulan Kushina dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang di belakangnya. Wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup rambutnya. Ia masih memakai seragam SMA. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kulitnya pucat pasih.

"a.." Kushina terdiam sedang sosok itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya, beberapa helai rambut tersisih kesamping memperlihatakan mata putih tanpa pupil. Kushina meng-gigit bibirnya dan akhirnya….

"KYAAAAA…!" dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutupnya rapat rapat. Kushina turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju ruang makan.

Mito atau ibu Kushina terheran heran melihat anaknya sendiri datang dengan nafas tidak beraturan.

"Kushina? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mito.

Kushina mulai mengatur nafasnya 'yang benar saja! Ada hantu di kamar mandiku? Apa selama ini dia disana?' batin Kushina.

"Kushina.. apa kau dengar?" Tanya Mito lagi yang mulai kesal dengan ketulian anaknya itu.

"hah! A.. apa yang ibu katakan?"

Segera sendok yang berada ditangan Mito melayang ke arah Kushina. Meskipun hanya lewat, beberapa helai rambut Kushina jatuh. Seluruh ruangan itu dipenuhi aura gelap milik Mito. Kushina hanya menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"tolong hentikan ketulianmu itu… Kushina.. chan…" kata Mito penuh tekanan terlebih di akhir kalimat.

'i-ibu ternyata lebih menakutkan daripada hantu..' batin Kushina "ma-maaf ibu.. aku mencium bau enak dari dapur.. jadi cepat-cepat turun. Haha.. ternyata ada ramen" kata Kushina yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Tiba tiba aura gelap tadi berubah menjadi kebalikannya. Mito tampak berbinar-binar mendengar pujian dari anaknya. Sedang Kushina cengo melihat ibunya sendiri 'gampang di tipu' batinnya. Kushina mulai memakan ramen itu.

"oh ya! Kushina, bagaimana kencanmu kemarin dengan Minato?" Tanya Mito tiba tiba.

"ugh! Uhuk uhuk" Kushina langsung batuk menerima pertanyaan itu. Dia lalu mulai membayang kan kejadian kemarin.

Saat bermain di festival. Mereka bermain lempar kaleng bersama hantu polisi tanpa kepala. Membeli takoyaki dan disamping kedai itu ada hantu anak kecil. Duduk ditaman, dengan hantu yang bergelantungan di pohon belakang mereka. Kushina ke wc wanita, tidak jadi saat melihat hantu yang merayap di atas pintu masuk.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh jauh kejadian itu dari otaknya. "tidak ada yang menarik. Semua biasa-biasa saja. Anu.. ibu, tolong ambilkan perlengkapan sekolahku di atas"

"baiklah" kata Mito dan pergi menaiki tangga.

-skip time-

~jalan menuju sekolah~

Kushina menundukan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan. Dia tidak sangka kalau di jalan seramai ini masih ada juga hantu berkeliaran. Kepalanya berpikir keras, kemungkinan melihat hantu ini karena Minato. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak akan menyerah untuk membuat Minato tidak sendiri lagi.

Hasil dari kebersamaan Minato membuat Kushina mampu menghilangkan rasa takutnya dengan mudah melalui pelatihan panjang. menonton film horror dan mengujinya dengan hantu asli. Masih sibuk berfikir, Kushina bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Untungnya tidak ada yang jatuh.

"ah! Maaf-maaf! Ini salahku" kata Kushina masih menunduk.

"baguslah kau menyadari kesalahanmu" kata pria itu berambut hitam itu.

Kushina mendogakkan kepalanya dengan emosi "apa yang..! siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu. Aku sudah minta maaf"

"namaku? Fugaku Uciha. Biar kuperjelas! Beberapa hari yang lalu di jalan ini, kau menendang kaleng bekas padaku. Dan benda itu mengenai kepalaku" jawabnya.

"kaleng bekas.." Kushina tersadar pernah melakukan itu "ah..haha… benar juga"

"FUGAKUU!" terdengar triakan dari belakang Kushina. Minato berlari dengan kencangnya, membawa.. Katana?

"Mi-Minato…"Kushina mundur selangkah.

Minato melompat dengan katana terhunus pada Fugaku. Terlihat Fugaku mengambil semacam pisau kecil dari belakangnya untuk menahan terjangan Minato. tabrakan senjata mereka menghasilkan angin ribut di sekitarnya, membuat Kushina menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Namun saat angin itu hilang, Kushina tidak melihat keberadaan dua pria tadi. Kushina menurunkan tangannya. Dia berfikir mungkin mereka sudah pergi. Semua orang disekitar situ menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Merasa bersalah "maaf, maaf" Kushina segera membungkuk kesegala arah. Setelah itu dia pergi ke Sekolah.

Saat tiba di Sekolah, Minato tidak berada disana. Hingga jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua, dia tidak datang sama sekali.

~jam istirahat~

Kushina pergi ke taman belakang sekolah membawa kotak bekal. Dia duduk bersandar di pohon yang sering didatangi Minato. kushina mulai makan. Ia mengingat kejadian pagi ini. Gerakan tangannya terhenti "kemana mereka pergi" hanya pertanyaan itulah yang terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Tiba tiba hawa dingin menyelimutinya dari belakang. Dengan gerakan kaku, Kushina melihat kebelakang. Sosok yang baru dia temui di kamar mandinya ada disini. dibelakangnya. Tetesan air dari tubuh sosok itu mengenai Kushina.

-skip time-

~kelas 3-1~

Kushina duduk dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Yanbi menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Uzumaki-san!" panggil Yanbi.

"a-ada apa? Yanbi?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"gawat! Tadi di perpustakaan, 3 siswa masuk rumah sakit"

"kenapa bisa?"

"ada gossip, mereka diganggu hantu perpustakaan. Oh, ya! Aku dengar akhir akhir ini kau dekat dengan Namikaze-san. apa sekarang kau bisa melihat hantu? Bisakah kau ikut denganku?"

Kushina menelan ludah dan tersenyum pahit "mana mungkin aku bisa melihat hantu. Tapi maaf, Yanbi.. aku sangat lelah hari ini"

Yanbi sangat kecewa, hanya butuh sedetik untuk mengembalikan semangatnya. "tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti.. dah.." baru selangkah dia jalan "Uzumaki-san. aku penasaran, kenapa Namikaze-san tidak hadir hari ini?"

"um! Ada apa?" Tanya Kushina balik.

Yanbi menengok ke belakang tepatnya kearah Kushina sambil tersenyum "bukan apa apa" lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Kushina terheran lalu menghela nafas panjang. dia memandang langit luar. Tiba tiba sosok itu muncul dengan tergantung di luar jendela. Kushina ketakutan lagi dan membaringkan wajahnya dimeja.

"kenapa hantu itu mengikutiku terus.. baru tadi lolos. Sekarang dia muncul lagi" rintih Kushina dan mulai tertidur. Beberapa menit kemudian…

"BRUKK"

Kushina segera terbangun setelah mendengar suara tabrakan yang keras. Kushina langsung berdiri saking kagetnya. Dia masih berada dikelas. Tapi, semua gelap. Seperti sedang malam. Sejenak kepalanya terasa pusing.

Kushina merasa mengenal keadaan ini. Dia berlari keluar kelas. Suara perkelahian terdengar. Dari jendela koridor lantai 2 sekolah, kushina bisa melihat jelas minato dan fugaku berkelahi. Seragam mereka juga sudah sangat lusuh. Dan yang paling aneh selain gedung ini seperti sudah ditinggalkan puluhan tahun, tidak ada siapa siapa disini, benar benar sunyi.

Lapangan sekolah telah hancur. Entah darimana dan bagaiman, Kushina melompat dengan lihainya hingga dapat mendarat mulus di lapangan. Karena kehadiran mendadak Kushina, dua pria yang sementara berkelahi itu berhenti.

"Kushina! Sedang apa kau disini?" triak Minato.

"kalian berdua hentikan! apa kalian sudah mem-bomb lapangan ini? Nanti ditangkap pemerintah" teriak Kushina.

"pemerintah apanya? Pemerintah tidak akan menangkapku! Mereka bahkan tidak tahu tempat ini dan tidak akan pernah bisa kesini" kata Fugaku.

"diam kau! Fugaku!" Minato maju dengan katana miliknya disambut Fungaku dengan dua pisaunya.

Kushina hanya melongo melihat perkelahian itu. Setiap senjata mereka bertabrakan, selalu saja ada angin ribut. Seperti halnya angin yang bertabarakan. Terlebih mereka berkelahi menggunakan senjata tajam.

"itu senjata asli… apa mereka mau saling membunuh" gumam Kushina.

Minato menghempaskan katana-nya menciptakan sebuah cahaya putih yang tertuju ke pijakan lawannya. Fugaku melompat menghindar. Dan akhirnya tanah tempat dia tadi berdiri hancur seketika.

Fugaku mendarat dia atas tiang ring bola basket. "kau marah karena aku berbicara dengan gadis itu! Berarti dia sangat berarti untukmu kan, Minato?" Fugaku melompat ke arah Kushina dengan pisau terhunus ke arahnya.

"dan semua yang berarti untukmu, pasti akan kuhancurkan" sebuah cahaya merah muncul di ujung pisau itu seakan akan siap menghancurkan tubuh Kushina tanpa sisa.

Mata Minato membulat. Dia sadar tidak akan bisa mencegah hal itu. "KUSHINAA!"

Kushina hanya bisa terdiam menghadapi nasibnya. namun seakan waktu berjalan lambat, sebuah kenangan lama menghampirinya. Fugaku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"BUUMM!"

Daerah itu hancur lebur. Minato jatuh terduduk. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. sedang tawa keji Fugaku menggelegar.

~gedung rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo~

Di salah satu kamar VIP, tempat ayah Kushina, Hashirama dirawat. Mito berbincang dengannya. Jam menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Tapi tiba tiba semua menjadi gelap. Dari yang tadinya siang menjadi malam. Hashirama langsung bangun. Sedang Mito berdiri penuh waspada.

Pandangan mereka berdua teralih kejendela setelah merasakan sesuatu. Dengan cepat Hashirama menerjang istrinya hingga mereka terjatuh. Tiba-tiba kaca retak dan pecah. Hashirama segera melindungi istrinya dari pecahan kaca itu.

Kain horden yang menyelimuti jendela itu berterbangan di terpa angin. Pandangan dua insan itu kembali kearah jendela. Dari balik kain, sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang muncul. sosok yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kushina.

Tatapan Hashirama dan Mito menjadi serius. "Yushina! Jadi kau yang membawa kami ke dimensi astral" ucap Mito penuh emosi.

Sosok itu melayang didepan jendela. Rambutnya terangkat menjadi 9 bagian memperlihatkan matanya yang berubah mejadi merah terang. Dia membuka mulutnya dan seketika suara jeritan mendengingkan seluruh ruangan itu.

Hashirama langsung bertindak membawa lari Mito dan kabur dari ruangan tadi. Hanya 10 detik berlangsung dan ruangan itu hancur. Sosok itu masuk dan menaruh selembar kertas di lantai. Setelah itu tubuhnya menghilang bagai asap tertiup angin.

Semenit kemudian, Hashirama dan Mito masuk kembali. "aku heran harus menganggap dia musuh atau teman. Setiap bertemu selalu ingin membunuh kita" kata Mito.

"um! Dan sepertinya sekarang dia lebih kuat dari terakhir kita bertemu" Hashirama melihat kertas tadi dan mengambilnya.

Mito menghampiri suaminya "apa itu?"

"tidak tau" jawab Hashirama. Mereka langsung terkejut, Setelah melihat isi dari kertas itu. Hashirama dan Mito saling berpandangan dengan wajah khawatir.

"apa yang dia rencanakan?" ucap Mito dengan suara bergetar.

TBC~


	3. white strap

"Mikoto-chan~.. kenapa..? kenapa..?" Kushina kecil berjalan tegopoh gopoh. Seluruh taman itu kelihatan sepi dan hampir semua hancur. Matahari perlahan tertutup awan.

Mikoto berdiri dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya. Seluruh seragam SD-nya dipenuhi darah. Di belakang Mikoto ada sesosok jasad gadis SMA berambut hitam. "Kushina~ tenanglah" kata Mikoto.

Mata Kushina membulat setelah melihat tubuh orang yang dikenalnya sudah tak bernafas. Langkahnya terhenti "kenapa..? kenapa..? KENAPA…? MIKOTO..!" angin kencang bertiup disekitar Kushina. Semuanya berubah dari siang tiba-tiba menjadi malam.

"hah! Dimensi astral?" gumam Mikoto.

"Mikoto~ kau membunuhnya… kau sudah…. MEMBUNUHNYA!" Kushina maju menerjang Mikoto. Mikoto yang tak sempat menghindar hanya pasrah dengan Kushina yang sedang berada di atasnya sekarang.

"Kushina.. dia berbahaya untukmu" kata Mikoto.

Kushina terlihat tidak perduli. Dari tangan kanannya muncul kipas berwarna hitam-merah. Kipas itu diarahkan ke leher Mikoto. "Mikoto.. selama ini aku percaya padamu. Kau selalu membuatku bahagia. Tapi sekarang kau berkhianat. Kau membunuh orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Nyawa harus… DIBAYAR DENGAN NYAWA!"

Mikoto kecil langsung mendorong Kushina dan berlari menjauh. Baru beberapa langkah, Mikoto terjatuh karena terkena hempasan angin. Dia melihat kebelakang, Kushina diselimuti api hitam. Rambutnya berterbangan. Dari belakangnya muncul 9 ekor berwarna merah.

Mikoto berdiri 'aku tidak akan lari' batinnya."Kushina! kumohon hentikan tindakanmu ini. Kau sudah mencapai batasmu. Sudah cukup! Jangan_" belum sempat dia melanjutkan, Kushina dengan cepat sudah berdiri didepannya.

Kushina tersenyum bagaikan iblis "sudah cukup katamu? Ne… Mikoto.. apa kau.. takut? Hihihi" ucapnya dengan nada sinis.

Keringat mengucur dari kepala Mikoto kecil "Kushina.. kau sudah mencapai batasmu" Kushina mundur.

"batas…? Tidak! Bagiku yang terlahir di dimensi ini, tidak ada batasan. Berhentilah menceramahiku. Waktunya menerima ajalmu.. Mikoto!" Kushina mengarahkan kipasnya ke atas. Sebuah bola hitam muncul.

Mikoto hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdirnya. Dia menutup matanya bersiap-siap untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. dengan cepat Kushinan lalu mengayunkan kipasnya kearah Mikoto. "HAAAA!"

1 detik,2 detik, 3 detik, Mikoto membuka matanya kembali. Semua kembali normal. Matahari, dan juga cuaca. 'dunia nyata' batinnya. Mikoto terkejut saa melihat Kushina yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"meskipun aku mau.. aku tetap tidak bisa.. hiks! Membunuh teman pertamaku! Hiks!" kata Kushina kecil.

Mikoto hanya bisa terdiam. Kushina mengusap air matanya "Mikoto! Anggap hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu. Dengar! Untuk sekarang, Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Jadi, aku juga tidak akan memafkanmu"

Kushina kecil membalikan badannya "jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi! Jika aku melihatmu lagi, tidak ada kemungkinan kau selamat" Kushina mulai berjalan "mulai sekarang.. kita bukanlah teman"

Mata Mikoto membulat "Kushina! Tunggu! Kushina" teriaknya.

Pairing: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **-I can see a ghost-**

" **chapter 3: white strap"**

~gedung rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo~

Semua terlihat seperti malam meski jam menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Hashirama melihat sebuah kertas dan mengambilnya.

Mito menghampiri suaminya "apa itu?"

"tidak tau" jawab Hashirama. Mereka langsung terkejut, Setelah melihat isi kertas itu bertuliskan:

"Kushina yang dulu akan segera kembali"

Hashirama dan Mito saling berpandangan dengan wajah khawatir.

"apa yang dia rencanakan?" ucap Mito dengan suara bergetar.

"kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan ketua! Bisa gawat jika Kushina kembali seperti dulu" kata Hashirma dan dijawab anggukan dari Mito.

"pertama-tama kita harus keluar dari sini" lanjut Mito. Tiba-tiba, semua kembali normal. Yang tadinya gelap, terang kembali. Ruangan yang tadinya hancur menjadi rapi lagi. Kaca yang tadinya pecah terlihat masih utuh. Mereka berdua segera keluar.

~Sekolah, dimensi astral~

Fugaku melompat ke arah Kushina dengan pisau terhunus ke arahnya. Mata Minato membulat. Dia sadar tidak akan bisa mencegah hal itu. "KUSHINAA!"

Kushina hanya bisa terdiam menghadapi nasibnya. namun seakan waktu berjalan lambat, sebuah kenangan lama menghampirinya. Fugaku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"BUUMM!"

Daerah itu hancur lebur. Minato jatuh terduduk. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. sedang tawa keji Fugaku menggelegar.

Dari dalam gedung sekolah, dua tali bercahaya putih keluar menuju kearah Fugaku. Fugaku yang menyadari itu segera menghindar. Tali itu kembali tertarik kedalam gedung.

"tch! Siapa disana?" teriak Fugaku. Dari dalam, muncul seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang mengenakan seragam KSHS(Konoha Senior High School). Di dua tangannya terdapat tali berwarna putih terang.

"perkenalkan, namaku Yanbi Azakagi! atau lebih di kenal sebagai white strap. Anggota Kurayami no Hikari. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Fugaku Uciha-san. atau bisakah kupanggil kau… Another Person yang bekeja dibalik bayangan Akatsuki?" kata Yanbi.

Minato terkaget dengan kemunculannya. Fugaku mempersiapkan kuda-kuda "ini pertama kalinya ada yang tahu nama asliku selain Minato. tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama" Fugaku maju berlari dengan cepat. Dia lalu menusuk gadis itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Yanbi tersenyum "tolong jangan terlalu meremehkanku.. Uciha-san".

sedang Fugaku langsung melepas tangannya dan melompat menjauh. Angin berhembus dan menghapus keberadaan Yanbi bagai kepulan asap. 5 tali keluar dari tanah tepat saat Yanbi menghilang dan menyerang Fugaku berkali-kali namun dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah.

Dari belakang Minato, Yanbi asli muncul dari dalam tanah sambil memegang tali tadi yang tersambung di tanah. "hey! Minato! tenanglah.. Uzumaki-san baik baik saja! Dia sedang bersembunyi dalam gedung sekarang. Hah~ atau lebih tepatnya dia ada di kelas" kata Yanbi sukses membuat Minato berdiri.

"benarkah?" Tanya Minato.

Di saat yang sama, Fugaku yang terpojok langsung memotong tali tali itu. "yah~ tapi sebelum itu. Ayo usir dia. Seperti julukannya, dia adalah orang lain yang tidak diterima keberadaannya disini" lanjut Yanbi.

Fugaku berjalan santai kearah mereka "dua lawan satu tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa meladeni kalian lebih lama lagi" Fugaku berhenti "kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi Minato.. dan.. Yanbi Azakagi sang white strap" lalu Fugaku menghilang.

Minato lalu segera berlari ke kelas. "Minato! tunggu" susul Yanbi yang melepas talinya.

-skip time-

~Kushina POV~

Tidak kusangka hari yang kujalani seminggu ini diluar pemikiranku. Kupikir akan baik baik saja. Tapi sekarang aku sadar penderitaanya. Dia yang selalu khawatir akan keselamatan orang orang terdekatnya. Mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk keselamatan semua orang di dekatnya.

Namikaze Minato. dia bukanlah pria biasa. Memang benar dia adalah orang yang menjengkelkan dengan sifat dinginnya. Tapi, dia adalah pria yang baik dan perduli.

2 hari yang lalu, aku berhasil masuk ke dimensi Astral hanya karena tertidur setelah diganggu oleh hantu gadis SMA. Dimensi Astral atau biasanya dikenal dengan dunia lain tempat hantu berada, adalah tempat yang berkebalikan dengan dunia nyata. Saat astral malam, maka dunia nyata siang. Begitu pula kebalikannya.

Sesuatu yang unik dari dimensi Astral adalah penduduknya hantu gentayangan. Meskipun gedung di dunia astral hancur, itu tidak akan berpengaruh di dunia nyata. Para hantu di dunia Astral bisa melihat manusia seakan dunia mereka saling bertubrukan.

Sedang para Manusia yang masuk ke astral hanya dapat melihat hantu dan itu merupakan keuntungan besar. Dari situ aku menarik kesimpulan. Alasan kenapa hantu sering muncul saat malam itu karena dunia Astral tempat mereka tinggal sedang siang. Waktu yang tepat untuk beraktifitas. Meskipun hantu, mereka juga dulunya adalah manusia.

Aku, Kushina Uzumaki merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang hal ini. Memang sih, ini aneh untuk berpikir secara logika tentang adanya dunia astral dan hantu. Tapi saat pertama kali masuk kesana, aku merasa pernah berada disitu. Rasanya dunia astral dan hantu bukanlah hal yang asing untukku. Sekuat apapun aku mengingatnya, tetap saja tidak ada satupun memory yang mengatakan tentang astral.

Setelah Yanbi menjelaskan, Minato langsung menjauh dariku. Aku ingin tahu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

~end POV~

~sekolah~

"MINATOO!" Kushina berlari dari depan gerbang mengejar sosok pria di depannya hingga tidak memperhatikan batang kayu seukuran lengan orang dewasa terbentang dengan sangat jelas.

"MII..NAA.. KYAAA" Minato yang mendengar jeritan Kushina segera membalikan badannya. Tak disangka Kushina melayang di depannya setelah kesandung kayu tadi. "BRUKK".

"sa-sakit" rintih Kushina. Tak lama, wajahnya langsung merona. Dia tengah berada di atas Minato. dengan cepat Kushina berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah Minato yang ikut bangkit dari posisinya itu. "uwah! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Tadi ada kayu! Batang kayu! Ada disana. Maaf!" ucapnya masih merona.

Minato hanya diam lalu mulai berjalan pergi menjauh. Sewotan muncul di kepala Kushina. "Mi-MINATOOO!"

~kelas 3-1~

"Minato! ada apa denganmu! Kenapa kau menjauhiku terus? Oke, aku salah sudah mencampuri urusanmu. Kalau kau khawatir aku membocorkan dunia itu pada orang lain, sumpah aku tidakkkk akan pernah mengatakannya" kata Kushina yang tengah berdiri di depan meja Minato.

Nihil, hasil yang didapatkan Kushina. Minato tidak bergeming dan terus membaca bukunya.

-skip time-

~jam istirahat~

"Minato! Minato! dimana kau? Maaf permisi, apa kau melihat Minato?" Tanya Kushina pada beberapa siswa dan selalu dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Yap! Kushina tengah mencari Minato yang langsung hilang saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

Di lain tempat, ruang perlengkapan olahraga. Minato dan Yanbi mengambil beberapa bola untuk pelajaran terakhir. "Namikaze-san! sampai kapan kau menjauhi Uzumaki-san terus? Kau tau.. ini tidak ada gunanya. Pada akhirnya, dia akan tahu semua kehidupanmu." Kata Yanbi.

"aku hanya ingin dia tidak berurusan dengan hantu. Terlebih iblis. Bagaimana jika dia diserang hantu level 3?" balas Minato.

"kau terlalu cemas, hanya karena dia berhasil masuk ke astral. Memang sih.. tempat itu sangat berbahaya untuk manusia biasa. Tapi kau tahu Namikaze-san. aku mempunyai kemampuan merasakan cakra" Minato yang mendengar itu menatap Yanbi dengan tajam.

"sesuai julukanmu, kan. White strap. Tapi.. untuk apa kau mengatakan itu?" Tanya Minato.

Yanbi balas menatapnya dengan serius "Kushina Uzumaki, dia memiliki cakra dalam tubuhnya. Masih samar samar, tapi.. mungkin karena itu dia berhasil masuk ke astral. Mengingat hal itu, aku semakin penasaran. Kenapa orang tuamu menjadikan Uzumaki-san sebagai tunanganmu?"

Minato tertunduk dan hanya diam tanpa menanggapi. "sudah, sudah. Ayo cepat, jam pelajaran olahraga akan segera di mulai. Biar aku yang mengantar bola ini pada sensei. Kau pergi ganti baju saja, sanah!"

"uh? Baiklah. trima kasih" Minato lalu mulai berjalan.

"sebelum pergi! Apa kau benar-benar akan menjauhinya?" Tanya Yanbi.

"um" dan Minato berjalan keluar. "kau memang menyayanginya ya.. semoga gadis merah itu memahamimu"gumam Yanbi.

~jam pelajaran olahraga~

Di koridor sekolah yang sunyi, Kushina melihat Minato dan segera berlari ke arahnya "MINATOO!"

Minato membalikan badannya, "sudah cukup! Kushina"

Kushina langsung terdiam mendengar kata itu. Jarak mereka terpaut 2 meter. "a-apa maksudmu? Minato-kun" Tanya Kushina dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"sudah cukup. Berhentilah ikut campur dengan urusanku. Tujuanmu mencariku, hanya ingin mendengar kepastian tentang dunia itu, kan? Karena itulah. Sudah cukup. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kepastian apa-apa dariku" bentak Minato.

Terdiam sejenak.. "tidak! Maaf, mungkin aku memang ingin tahu. Ta-tapi, kalau kau terganggu, a-aku tidak akan memaksa" ucap Kushina.

"baguslah, kau mengerti" Minato membalikan badannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Minato.. tung_" baru selangkah berjalan, tiba tiba Kushina merasakan sakit yang amat di kepalanya dan dengan segera menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang tanpa sebab. Dunia terasa berputar. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya menyebrangi wajah pucatnya.

Yanbi yang kebetulan lewat di belakang Kushina langsung menepuk punggungnya. "Uzumaki-san! kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Yanbi.

Kushina langsung tersadar dan semua rasa sakit itu menghilang. "ah.. Yanbi.. aku baik-baik saja" Minato yang mendengar percakapan mereka, berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "kau yakin? Kalau kurang enak badan, biar aku antar ke UKS ya.." Tanya Yanbi memastikan.

"ah.. iya, sekarang pelajaran olahraga. Ayo cepat, nanti dimarahi sensei" jawab Kushina dan mulai berjalan dengan cepat. "kau juga Minato, ayo cepat" pinta Kushina saat melewati Minato.

Yanbi kemudian berjalan bersama-sama Minato, dengan Kushina berada di depan mereka. "Namikaze-san, kau tidak merasakannya?" Tanya Yanbi.

"maksudmu?"

"aku merasakan cakra darinya" Yanbi menunjuk kepala Kushina "cakra itu berkumpul di kepalanya"

Minato terdiam. "jangan-jangan!" ucap Yanbi, kemudian"UZUMAKI-SAN BERHENTI" pinta Yanbi. Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam dan membalikan badannya.

"ada apa, Yanbi? Kita akan telat" balas Kushina.

"kau ingat dua hari lalu, saat di sekolah, Namikaze-san berkelahi dengan seseorang di lapangan, di dimensi Astral?" Tanya Yanbi. Minato langsung menyambar tangan yanbi dengan ganas. "tunggu dulu! Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Minato garang.

"dimensi Astral apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda. Tapi aku ingat saat itu. Tentu aku tahu. Minato berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain. Tapi akhirnya, Yanbi dan Gai-sensei menghentikan mereka. Syukurlah, Minato sekarang sudak tidak babak belur lagi. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Jika saja aku ada disana, sudah pasti akan kuhentikan. Tidak seperti siswa siswa lain yang hanya menyoraki"

Minato dan Yanbi terkejut bukan main. Baru saja Minato akan berbicara, Yanbi langsung menghentikannya.

"begitu ya.." kata Yanbi.

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Sudahlah, kita benar-benar telat. Ayo cepat" ajak Kushina dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sejenak, Minato terbingung bukan main "ada apa dengan Kushina, kenapa ceritanya berbeda. Dan kenapa.. dia tidak tahu dimensi astral?"

Mata Yanbi penuh keseriusan "sudah kuduga, ingatanya sedang dimanipulasi oleh iblis"

TBC~


	4. who is kurama

7 tahun yang lalu~

Hujan turun begitu derasnya membasahi padang rumput yang sangat luas. Gemuruh di awan menggelegar memekikkan telinga. Aliran sungai berwarna merah terbentuk. Di tengah kumpulan mayat, Kushina kecil terduduk lemas. Air hujan perlahan menghapus bercak darah di tubuhnya, meskipun itu bukan darah miliknya. Melainkan darah puluhan mayat di sekelilngnya.

Tubuh mungil Kushina bergetar membuatnya menggenggam erat kipas hitam-merah di kedua tangannya. suara jejak kaki terdengar membuatnya menatap sosok didepannya. Sosok yang menyerupai musang ekor Sembilan dengan ukuran tubuh sebesar singa.

Ekornya melambai lambai, tatapan sosok itu sendu tidak seperti hewan buas. "apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Kushina!" tanyanya dengan suara khas berat.

Kushina kecil menunduk, kedua kipas tadi menghilang bagaikan debu tertiup angin "kenapa.. kenapa? Kurama~ jika memang kau tahu pada akhirnya seperti ini…" Kushina mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan mata lavender yang tengah membendung air mata itu. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKANKU..!"

"tugasku bukan untuk menghentikanmu. Selain itu, seharusnya kau sudah tahu dari awal kalau ini semua akan sia sia, kan?" Tanya Kurama membuat Kushina kecil tersentak.

Kushina menghela nafas "kau benar… ini semua sia-sia. Tidak ada gunanya. Sekarang.. entah apa yang bisa kulakukan. Percobaan ini…. Masa lalu…. Kematian banyak orang…. Apa dunia ini masih mau menerimaku? Bahkan aku membenci diriku sendiri"

"jadi…?" Tanya Kurama lagi tak henti hentinya.

Kushina kecil mengadahkan tangan mungilnya guna menampung air hujan yang jatuh "aku tidak bisa menangis, tapi berkat hujan ini, perasaanku tersampaikan. Kurama… menurutmu… aku… masih pantas hidup?"

"aku tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi jika memang kau membenci dirimu sendiri tapi masih ingin berada di dunia ini, aku masih memiliki saran untukmu" jawab Kurama.

Kushina terkaget "a-apa itu..?"

Kurama menatap tajam Kushina "manipulasi ingatan" .

.

.

.

.

Pairing: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-I can see a ghost-**

" **chapter 4: Who is Kurama?"**

sudah 3 hari Minato dan Yanbi memberi petunjuk tentang dunia Astral pada Kushina. Namun entah kesambar petir darimana, Kushina melupakan semua itu, seperti saat ini…

 **Sekolah, jam istirahat~**

"Uzumaki-san… sungguh kau tidak mengenal yang namanya Astral?" Tanya Yanbi yang tengah duduk di samping Kushina, tepatnya di bangku Minato. sedang sang empu entah berada dimana.

"oh~ jadi astral itu nama seseorang?" Tanya Kushina balik.

Hampir saja Yanbi terjatuh "bukan-bukan! Itu loh.. maksudku.. eng.. dunia Astral.. dunia kebalikan dari dunia nyata tempat para hantu berada"

Kushina tersenyum paksa "ah.. Yanbi… kau suka membuat imajinasimu sendiri ya... atau kau membicarakan film baru dengan genre fantasy horror itu?"

Yanbi hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya pasrah "nyerah deh… lagipula, mana ada film dengan genre fantasy horror?"

Kushina membuka tasnya "ada kok" ia lalu mengeluarkan kaset film berjudul Hantu Dunia Peri "ini dia.. film terbaru"

"EH! BUSET DAH! ADA BENERAN..!" Yanbi drop. Dia berdiri dengan kaku "Kushina.. aku pergi dulu ya.." katanya dengan wajah aneh.

"i-iya.. silahkan.." balas Kushina.

 **Taman belakang Sekolah~**

Sebotol coca cola melayang ke arah Minato yang sedang duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon disana. Dengan tangkas ia menangkap botol itu dan bangkit berdiri menatap gadis berambut biru dihadapannya.

"sedang apa kau disini, Yanbi?" Tanya Minato dingin.

"hanya sedang membawakanmu minuman dingin. Ngomong ngomong, kau berdiam disini lagi. Pasti ada yang sedang dipikirkan. Ah… apa itu tentang… Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Yanbi menggoda.

Minato tampak acuh tak acuh menanggapi Yanbi "terserah apa maumu"

"setahuku, Namikaze-san selalu patroli di sekolah jika ada hantu yang berulah. Sesuai perintah ketua, kan. Tapi belakangan ini sejak Uzumaki-san pindah kesini, kau selalu berdiam diri di taman belakang sekolah. Pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu" sambung Yanbi.

Minato mulai merasa terganggu "itu memang tugasku. Kau juga seharusnya mengawasi siswa jika ada yang dirasuki. Sesuai perintah ketua, kan?" ejek Minato.

Yanbi menggembungkan pipinya "kau tahu, Namikaze-san. terkadang aku sangat jengkel dengan peranku sebagai si ratu gossip. Kau juga kenapa sih, hanya karena pengaruh itu belum hilang bukan berarti kau harus menjauhi semuanya kan?" Yanbi menjeda kalimatnya, "oh ya! Tentang Uzumaki-san… sepertinya ingatannya benar benar sudah dimanipulasi. Kau jangan memaksanya untuk mengingat hal hal yang sudah dia lupakan. Mungkin memang itu yang terbaik sih…. Dengar, semakin dia terpaksa untuk mengingat, maka semakin banyak pula ingatannya yang akan dimanipulasi. Bisa saja, dia melupakan semua tentang kita"

"aku tidak menanyakan itu padamu… Jadi, sesuai perjanjian, kau hanya akan berbicara denganku saat ada hal yang genting. Apa itu?" ucap Minato dengan nada tegas.

Yanbi menghela nafasnya panjang, tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. "aku sudah menyelidiki beberapa hal tentang hantu perpustakaan. Dia sudah merasuki lebih dari 10 orang seminggu ini. Sesuai dugaan. Hantu perpustakaan sudah melakukan kontrak dan menjual jiwanya pada iblis"

"apa kata ketua?" Tanya Minato juga serius.

"katanya kita harus segera menyingkirkannya sebelum banyak korban berjatuhan" jawab Yanbi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minato.

 **Sekolah, jam pulang~**

para siswa mulai berangkat meninggalkan sekolah, Kushina dan Yanbi berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Namun tiba tiba Yanbi berhenti di ikuti Kushina.

"ada apa, Yanbi?" Tanya Kushina dengan polosnya.

Yanbi tersenyum lebar "ahahah~ maaf, Uzumaki-san… bisakah kau pulang duluan. Aku baru ingat, masih ada yang harus kulakukan di sekolah"

Kushina cemberut "apa kau mencari tahu tentang gossip yang sedang beredar?"

"wah! Gampang di tebak ya…" balas Yanbi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"hah… ya sudah… kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya.. sampai jumpa besok…" kata Kushina dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju gerbang. meninggalkan Yanbi yang tengah melambaikan tangannya.

Namun setelah Kushina benar benar tidak terlihat lagi, senyuman Yanbi langsung pudar bergantikan tatapan keseriusan. Dia lalu berlari masuk kedalam gedung Sekolah. Tepatnya ke arah ruang perpustakaan.

Didepan perpustakaan, tampak Minato menunggu kedatangan Yanbi. "Kushina sudah pergi?" Tanya Minato dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Yanbi.

Mereka lalu memasuki perpustakaan yang berisi beberapa siswa dengan seorang guru penjaga. Mereka pergi ke Baris 10 lorong E. "dia disini. ayo masuk ke dunia astral" ucap Yanbi. Dan tiba tiba semua berubah. Yang tadinya siang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi malam. Dari dinding muncul tali berwarna putih terang menghiasi setiap sudut membantu penerangan ruangan itu. Terlihat jelas, rak buku lorong E telah rusak parah.

"wah, ini bekas pertarunganmu dengan hantu itu ya.. saat Uzumaki-san hampir dirasukinya?" Tanya Yanbi.

"itu benar… pria itu membuatku kehilangan hampir sebagian kekuatanku. Padahal aku hanya ingin mencicpi gadis berambut merah itu…"

Suara wanita terdengar entah dari mana membuat Minato dan Yanbi sontak saling menyandarkan punggung mereka dengan membentuk kuda kuda. Bersiap siaga jika mendapat serangan. Tali tali yang menempel di sudut ruangan semakin menerang.

'keberadaannya masih ada. tapi dimana hantu itu? Malah rak buku disini tinggi amat' batin Yanbi.

Minato dan Yanbi tersadar "jangan-jangan!" mereka berdua melihat ke atas. Tampak sosok hantu berbentuk aneh melempar semacam tombak. Dengan cepat, mereka melompat menghindar dan berlari bersembunyi dibalik rak buku yang jauh dari hantu itu.

'fyuh! Ternyata rak buku disini ada untungnya juga' Yanbi lalu melihat Minato yang sedang memegang pedang dengan posisi siaga "Namikaze-san! aku masih membutuhkan waktu. Kau bisa kan?" ucap Yanbi pelan.

"cepatlah" Minato segera melompat dan menerjang hantu tadi.

Sedang di lain tempat, Yanbi mengucapkan beberapa mantra. Dia memegang tali berwarna putih terang yang terus memanjang masuk merambat dibalik lantai. Sementara itu, Minato terus menyerang hantu tadi.

"hihihi! Apa ini… seranganmu sudah tidak ada apa-apanya lagi bagiku. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" hantu itu mengeluarkan tulang dari tubuhnya membentuk sebuah tombak yang terhunus ke arah Minato.

"padahal kau sudah kehilangan stengah dari kekuatanmu. Tapi sekarang, kau sangat kuat. Dan jawaban dari semua ini adalah…." Minato melompat untuk menghindar. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan menghempaskannya pada hantu itu. Namun hantu itu mampu menahannya hanya dengan satu tangan

"kau sudah merasuki banyak orang kan!" ucap Minato. ia lalu menarik pedangnya dan melompat mundur.

"hihihi! Kalau iya memangnya kenapa! Ini menyenangkan. Lihat lihat.. sekarang kau mundur. Hihi.. apa kau takut!" ejek hantu itu sambil tertawa.

Minato memajukan kaki kananya, ia menggenggam erat pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya "terlebih dengan wujudmu sekarang yang lebih seperti binatang daripada manusia.." Minato dengan cepat menghempaskan pedangnnya berbentuk silang, menciptakan kilatan cahaya putih yang siap menyanyat musuhnya. "kau juga pasti sudah melakukan kontrak dengan iblis"

Hantu itu segera menghindar dan melompat ke tengah perpustakaan tempat meja dan kursi berada "hihihi… HAHAHA… PERCUMA KAU TAHU, HIDUPMU JUGA AKAN BERAKHIR DISINI, DI PERPUSTAKAAN INI"

"menurutmu begitu.. sayang sekali kau sudah kalah" kata Minato membuat tawa hantu itu terhenti.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya hantu itu.

Minato tersenyum keji "kau mungkin terlalu dendam padaku sampai sampai kau lupa.. kalau aku tidak sendirian"

Hantu itu tersontak kaget "si gadis white strap itu! Dimana dia" ucapnya gelisah. Dari bawah lantai, berbagai tali putih menjulur keluar dan langsung mengikat hantu itu. Sebuah lingkaran berwarna putih muncul dibawahnya dengan berbagai symbol serta ukiran huruf jepang.

"i-ini?" kata hantu itu.

Dari belakang Minato, Yanbi muncul "aku disini! oh ya! bertarung dalam ruangan mungkin adalah keahlianmu. Tapi itu bukan masalah untukku. Sekarang, rasakan kesakitan lingkaran suci milikku"ucap Yanbi sinis. lalu api menyembur dari lingkaran itu membakar sosok hantu tadi.

"hentikan.. HENTIKAN DASAR KAU MANUSIA BANG*AT!" triak hantu itu penuh amarah.

"kau lama" ledek Minato.

"maaf maaf.. membuat ruangan ini menjadi territory-ku sedikit susah. Aku jadi penasaran berapa lama hantu perpustakaan itu tinggal disini ya..?"

Tiba tiba api itu berubah menjadi hitam. Yanbi dan Minato tersentak kaget dan langsung membentuk kuda kuda waspada.

"jangan pikir kalian bisa menang dariku" kata hantu itu di iringi triakan rasa sakit.

Api itu membesar, semakin membesar sehingga membuat dua insan itu melompat mundur. Hanya beberapa detik setelah membesar, api itu langsung musnah begitupun dengan hantu itu.

"apa dia sudah musnah?" Tanya Minato.

Yanbi menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan dengan santainya keluar perpusatakan di ikuti Minato. "sepertinya dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk berpindah tempat"

Minato terkaget "itu berarti…"

"yap.. hantu itu menghilang. Tapi jika bertemu lagi, kemungkinan kita akan menang darinya sekitar 80 persen.. begitulah.." sambung Yanbi.

"merasuki banyak orang dan mendapatkan energy kehidupan yang besar… hantu perpustakaan.. pasti dia memiliki tujuan second life yang berbahaya hingga senekat itu. Jika kita tidak segera membereskannya, mungkin dewa kematian sendiri yang akan menghadapinya"

Mereka berhenti di taman belakang sekolah dan duduk bersandar pada pohon disana. Yanbi meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "yahhh~~…. Padahal kita sudah mengeluarkan sedikit kemampuan kita tapi hantu merepotkan itu malah kabur" Yanbi menurunkan tangannya lalu mengadahkan kepalanya melihat bulan merah di atas mereka "dunia ini.. dimensi astral.. tidak pernah berubah. Kekuatan kita.. yang hidup di dua dunia, akan jadi apa nantinya kalau bisa di pakai di dunia nyata ya?"

"itu sudah pasti kan, dunia nyata akan kacau. Lagipula, bukan hanya kita yang tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini di dunia nyata. Iblis dan hantu juga bernasib sama. Perbedaannya hanya… kita bisa keluar masuk astral sesuka hati kita, sedangkan iblis atau hantu hanya bisa membawa para manusia masuk ke sini dan mengambil energy kehidupan dengan merasuki mereka" jawab Minato.

Yanbi menatap Minato "itu benar.. itulah takdir kita yang hidup di dua dunia ini. Tapi ngomong ngomong, bagaimana jadinya kalau manusia biasa, masuk kesini?"

"kau tidak tahu? Manusia biasa masuk kesini hanya jika melakukan kontak fisik dengan kita, atau.. dibawa masuk oleh iblis atau hantu. Masuk ke Astral tidak begitu berdampak pada manusia yang masih hidup. Tapi lain lagi kalau mereka telah dirasuki oleh yang sudah mati. Paling berbahaya jika tubuhnya di kendalikan. Kasus semacam ini sangat banyak. Sama pentingnya, efek setelah dirasuki cukup berbahaya. Ada yang mengidap penyakit khusus, menjadi gila, bahkan hilang ingatan." Jawab Minato panjang lebar.

Mereka tersentak kaget karena tersadar sesuatu. "Kushina.. bagaimana dengannya?" Tanya Minato.

"percuma, seberapa banyak aku memberitahunya.. tetap saja dia tidak ingat.. bahkan Uzumaki-san mengira aku ini pencinta film horror. Kurasa… ada iblis yang sangat mempengaruhinya, bukan iblis biasa.. tapi iblis yang sangat kuat.." tutur Yanbi pelan.

Minato menunduk "tetap saja ini semua salahku. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke perpustakaan.. ini semua tidak akan pernah ter_ UGH!"

Belum selesai Minato menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yanbi langsung menyiku perutnya. "bodoh! Dasar kurang peka. Menurutmu kenpa Uzumaki-san masih bertahan didekatmu meskipun dia selalu terlibat hal-hal berbahaya, hah?! Itu semua dia lakukan karena dia_" Yanbi langsung menghentikan ucapannya.

Minato mengeryit masih mengusap perutnya yang sakit "karena dia apa?"

"hah~ cari tau sendiri saja sana. Intinya hilangnya ingatan Uzumaki-san tidak ada hubungan sama skali denganmu. Menurutku Kushina memiliki sesuatu diluar dugaan kita" kata Yanbi

"apa itu?" Tanya Minato singkat.

"kita yang hidup di dua dunia, yang bisa melihat hantu…. di dunia nyata disebut orang Indigo, tapi kita lebih senang disebut Pelintas. Tiap Pelintas memiliki masa tekanan cakra kurang stabil yang mengakibatkan setiap orang yang melakukan kontak fisik dengan kita juga menjadi bisa melihat hantu meskipun tidak lama. Masa ini hanya berlangsung ketika kita masih kecil saja selama kurang lebih 3 minggu. Tapi kau justru tetap mengalaminya hingga sekarang." Tunjuk Yanbi pada Minato.

Minato lalu menepis kasar tangan Yanbi "aku tahu itu, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya"

"dengarkan dulu kalau orang lagi bicara bodoh! Pertama, kita mengira Uzumaki-san bisa melihat hantu dan masuk dunia Astral karena melakukan kontak fisik denganmu, sehingga cakra tidak stabil milikmu itu berpindah padanya dan membuatnya mampu melakukan semua itu. Tapi semua itu salah" jelas Yanbi.

Minato menaikan satu alisnya pertanda bingung. Yanbi yang menyadari itu mulai melanjutkan kata katanya.

"akhir akhir ini, setelah kuamati baik baik, cakra yang ada pada Uzumaki-san bukanlah cakra milikmu tapi miliknya sendiri. Awalnya, aku mengira perasaanku tentang cakra Uzumaki-san hanyalah halusinasi biasa. Tapi saat kau dan Fugaku berkelahi di dunia ini, aku diam diam mengamati kalian dari lantai satu. Tapi aku langsung merasa ada kehadiran cakra seseorang selain kalian berdua disekitarku. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, Uzumaki-san turun kelapangan dari lantai dua dengan lihai. Aku sedikit heran, tapi saat melihat Uzumaki-san dalam bahaya, aku langsung menyingkirkan pikiranku dan lebih memilih menyelamatkannya" Yanbi menjeda lalu kembali melanjutkan sedang Minato hanya mendengarkan dengan serius.

"lalu saat berjalan dilorong pada pelajaran olahraga beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mersakan cakra yang sama dan langsung mencarinya. Yang kudapat hanyalah Uzumaki-san dengan keadaan pucat. Tapi aku juga menyingkirkan pikiran itu saat tahu kau juga ada disana. Tapi akhir akhir ini aku bisa merasakan cakra dari tubuh Uzumaki-san membesar dan itu sangat membuatku yakin. Uzumaki-san bukanlah manusia biasa, dia sama seperti kita, dia juga seorang Pelintas. Mungkin saja Uzumaki-san mengalami masa pertumbuhan yang lambat sepertimu Namikaze-san. mungkin saja cakranya mulai bangkit saat berada dekatmu. Dan mungkin saja karena inilah Uzumaki-san ditunangkan denganmu."

Mata minato membulat menyadari sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya. Yanbi tersenyum lembut "sekarang, apa kau masih mau meninggalkannya Namikaze-san?"

Minato membulatkan tekadnya "aku… meskipun begitu… aku akan tetap …"

Angin berhembus kencang, awan segera menutupi bulan dengan cepat. Malam dimensi Astral sangatlah gelap sekarang. Minato dan Yanbi langsung berdiri setelah merasakan ada pergerakan di sekitar mereka.

"white strap: light of sun" sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul dibawah yanbi. Tali tali putih terang menjulur keluar dan membentuk lingkaran hingga menyatu menjadi 7 bulatan bulatan cahaya kecil yang mengelilingi mereka. Sesosok makhluk melesat cepat kearah mereka, namun bulatan tadi tiba tiba menjulurkan tali kecil seukuran benang yang sangat banyak seperti jarring laba laba sehingga menghambat pergerakan sosok itu, sosok yang menyerupai bola dengan kaki tangan kecil tanpa tubuh, memiliki mata merah dan giginya taring semua.

Yanbi maju perlahan mendekatinya "ya ampun! Ternyata sang pembawa pesan... Tidak perlu menyerang kami segala kali, kami ini manusia asli, bukan hantu" Yanbi menyentuh kepala sosok yang dipanggilnya pembawa pesan itu, tubuh sosok itu lalu mencair, namun cairannya langsung membentuk tulisan yang melayang diudara seperti tinta hitam terbang.

"i-ini… bohong kan?" Yanbi dan Minato membelalak kaget membaca pesan itu. Yanbi membalikan badannya menghadap Minato "Namikaze-san tunggu dulu …"

"sial!" Minato langsung bercahaya dan menghilang dari tempat itu(pergi keluar dimensi astral/kembali kedunia nyata).

Yanbi melirik lagi kebelakang menatap tulisan yang mulai pudar itu… "apa ini… ancaman kah? Tapi.. Kenapa Kushina… yang harus diculik?"

Yanbi menggertakan giginya melihat tulisan "jauhi Uzumaki Kushina atau mati. Ini peringatan pertama dariku, Kurama"

"Kurama…! Siapa kau sebenarnya…?!" ucap Yanbi geram.

 **TBC~**


	5. lost memory 1

**Flash back~~**

 **~beberapa hari yang lalu_sekolah, dimensi astral~**

"BUUMM!"

Daerah itu hancur lebur. Minato jatuh terduduk. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. sedang tawa keji Fugaku menggelegar.

Dari dalam gedung sekolah, dua tali bercahaya putih keluar menuju kearah Fugaku. Fugaku yang menyadari itu segera menghindar. Tali itu kembali tertarik kedalam gedung.

"tch! Siapa disana?" teriak Fugaku. Dari dalam, muncul seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang mengenakan seragam KSHS(Konoha Senior High School). Di dua tangannya terdapat tali berwarna putih terang.

"perkenalkan, namaku Yanbi Azakagi! Aku lebih di kenal sebagai White Strap. Anggota Kurayami no Hikari. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Uciha-san. atau bisakah kupanggil kau… Another Person yang bekeja dibalik bayangan?" kata Yanbi.

Minato terkaget dengan kemunculannya. Fugaku mempersiapkan kuda-kuda "ini pertama kalinya ada yang tahu nama asliku selain Minato. tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama" Fugaku maju berlari dengan cepat. Dia lalu menusuk gadis itu tanpa berpikir panjang.

Yanbi tersenyum "tolong jangan terlalu meremehkanku.. uciha-san".

sedang fugaku langsung melepas tangannya dan melompat menjauh. Angin berhembus dan menghapus keberadaan yanbi bagai kepulan asap. 5 tali keluar dari tanah tepat saat yanbi menghilang dan menyerang fugaku berkali-kali namun dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah.

Dari belakang minato, yanbi asli muncul dari dalam tanah sambil memegang tali tadi yang tersambung di tanah. "hey! Minato! tenanglah.. Uzumaki-san baik baik saja! Dia sedang bersembunyi dalam gedung sekarang. Hah~ atau lebih tepatnya dia ada di kelas" kata Yanbi sukses membuat minato berdiri.

"benarkah?" Tanya Minato.

Di saat yang sama, Fugaku yang terpojok langsung memotong tali tali itu. Yanbi menatap pemuda itu "yah~ tapi sebelum itu. Ayo usir dia. Seperti julukannya, dia adalah orang lain yang tidak diterima keberadaannya disini" lanjut Yanbi.

Fugaku berjalan santai kearah mereka "dua lawan satu tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi maaf saja. Aku tidak bisa meladeni kalian lebih lama lagi" Fugaku berhenti "kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi minato.. dan.. Yanbi Azakagi sang White Strap" lalu tubuh Fugaku bercahaya dan menghilang.

Tanpa basa basi, Minato lalu segera berlari ke kelas. "Minato! tunggu" susul Yanbi yang melepas talinya. Seketika itu talinya bagai terisap oleh tanah. Sesampai mereka di kelas, Kushina tengah berdiri menghadap dekat jendela.

"Kushina! Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Minato yang sudah berada di belakang Kushina.

"Minato.. sebernanya… dimana ini?" Kushina membalikan badannya "kenapa kalian berkelahi? Bukan, maksudku..kalian menghancurkan sekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa? Dan juga, dimana semua siswa?"

"Uzumaki-san! Ini_" baru saja Yanbi akan menjelaskan, Minato mendahuluinya.

"tempat ini bukanlah tempat biasa yang kau kenal. Tempat ini dikenal sebagai dunia tengah atau dimensi Astral. Dimensi yang membatasi antara dunia nyata dengan nirwana. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa masuk kesini. Mungkin kau berada disini karena terlalu banyak melakukan kontak denganku"

"sudah!sudah! mending kita bicarakan ini di dunia nyata" usul Yanbi. Minato mengangguk lalu memegang tangan Kushina. Kushina yang sedikit terkejut wajahnya langsung memerah. lalu dunia yang tadinya bagai malam kelam perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi siang kembali.

Kushina terkejut bukan main. "bukankah ini, melanggar logika" gumam Kushina.

"memang benar Uzumaki-san. Tapi mau gimana lagi" kata Yanbi yang sudah duduk di atas meja paling depan.

"kelas sudah sepi. Berarti semua sudah pulang. Sekarang jelaskan! Yanbi" pinta Minato.

"baiklah!baiklah! sebelum itu,apa kau tidak mau mengganti seragammu?" Tanya yanbi yang melihat seragam lusuh minato. sedang yang ditanya hanya diam.

"ya sudah! Begini, kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, dan itu membuatku penasaran. Lalu aku merasakan kekuatan supranatural di sekitar sekolah. Aku pikir itu ulah si hantu perpustakaan. Sebelum mengecek, aku ingin tahu kushina sudah berada dilingkunganmu atau belum. Maksudku bisa melihat hantu atau belum, untuk membantuku. Karena dia terlihat lelah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa sendiri" jelas yanbi panjang lebar.

"aku masuk astral, jadinya bolos jam terakhir. dan ternyata kekuatan supranatural yang kurasakan itu berasal dari hantaman cakra saat perkelahian kalian. yang paling mengejutkan, Kushina juga ada disana. Untung aku segera bertindak, jika tidak! Tunanganmu ini bisa mati" lanjut Yanbi sambil menatap Kushina. Sedang Kushina terlihat malu.

"jadi kau sudah tahu pertunangan kami?" kata Minato dan di jawab anggukan oleh Yanbi.

"anu, boleh aku bertanya? Apa maksud kalian dengan Astral?" Tanya Kushina.

Baru saja Minato akan bersuara, Yanbi langsung mendahuluinya. "Uzumaki-san.. dunia ini terbagi menjadi 3. Dunia atas, dunia tengah, dan dunia bawah. Atau bisa dibilang, dunia Fana, dimensi Astral, dan Nirwana." Ucap Yanbi sambil menatap sinis Minato seakan membalas perbuatannya tadi yang memotong pembicaraan Yanbi.

"Astral itu seperti dunia cermin. Tempat itu dikhususkan untuk mereka yang telah mati namun masih memiliki urusan di dunia nyata. Siang dunia nyata adalah malam untuk Astral, begitu pula kebalikannya. Disini, dunia nyata ini sedang siang kan…? Karena itulah saat berada disana, Astral sedang malam. Tenang saja, meskipun kau mem-bom sekolah di dimensi Astral, itu tidak akan berpengaruh di dunia nyata….

Tapi…! Sepertinya kau biasa-biasa saja dengan hal ini. Apa kau tidak takut? Kau tidak terkejut dengan kami? Kemampuan kami?" Tanya Yanbi memastikan.

Kushina hanya tersenyum "aku lebih terkejut ternyata kalian berdua saling kenal. Apa karena kalian adalah anggota dari **Kurayami no Hikari**?" pertanyaan Kushina membuat kedua orang didepannya menegang. Tangan Kushina yang sedari tadi dipegang Minato mengerat.

"Kushina! Sejauh mana kau tahu tentang Kurayami no Hikari?" Tanya Minato dengan nada tegas.

"i-itu.. yang aku tahu, Kurayami no Hikari adalah organisasi spiritual terbesar didunia. Tenang saja, aku dulu pernah mengenal seseorang dari sana. Karena itu aku tahu"

"jadi itu alasan tersendirimu? Alasan kau bisa mengendalikan ketakutanmu dengan mudah? Alasan mu merasa biasa-biasa saja tentang semua ini?"

Kushina terdiam, ia lalu mengatakan "itu sedikit benar. Tapi, tentang dunia astral, aku benar benar tidak Tahu. Sekarang rasanya aku ingin memastikan dunia itu lagi…"

Minato melepas genggaman tangannya dari Kushina dan berjalan meninggalkan dua kaum hawa itu disana "tidak usah! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja sana"

"Mi-Minato.. tunggu… Minato!" panggil Kushina.

Yanbi turun dari meja dan menepuk pundak Kushina "sabarlah Uzumaki-san, dia memang selalu seperti itu. yang semangat ya…! Oh, kalau ada pertanyaan, tanyakan padaku saja" kata Yanbi dengan riangnya di iringi dua jari berbentuk V di kepalanya.

Kushina menunduk, ia lalu berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Yanbi 'Minato… kenapa….?' batinnya.

Yanbi langsung berkacak pinggang dan menghela nafas "hah… pada akhirnya aku yang selalu ditinggalkan sendirian…" ucapnya pasrah.

 **End Flash back~~**

.

.

.

Pairing: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-I can see a ghost-**

" **chapter 5: Lost Memory 1"**

 **_Kushina POV_**

Dingin, disini sangat dingin, dimana ini? Kenapa semuanya hitam? Apa aku sedang duduk? Rasanya ada yang melilit tubuhku..

"drap, drap.." apa itu suara langkah kaki seseorang? Siapa?

"apa kau kenal Namikaze Minato? siapa namamu?" aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang, suara berat khas bapak bapak. Tapi kegelapan ini… aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku ingin berdiri tapi tidak bisa. Badanku, tanganku, kakiku tidak bisa bergerak. Tempat yang kududuki, sepertinya adalah kursi kayu.

"hey! Nyalakan lampunya!" suaranya terdengar lagi, seperti sedang memerintah seseorang. Apakah ada orang lain selain dia disini.

Tidak lama, berbagai cahaya muncul… sekarang aku bisa melihatnya.. bukan! Melihat mereka… seseorang berdiri didepanku, berambut putih dengan kacamata bulat. Dia juga memakai jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah. Tapi bukan hanya dia saja, aku bisa melihat sangat banyak orang berjubah mengelilingiku.

Mengelilingi aku… aku yang sedang terikat di sebuah kursi kayu… perasaan dingin ini, tempatku berada, bukanlah di sebuah bangunan. Melainkan di tengah stadion. Stadion yang hancur berantakan, hanya lapangannya yang mulus. Disini sudah malam, awan perlahan menyingkir memperlihatkan bulan berwarna merah menyala.

JANGAN JANGAN… "DIMENSI ASTRAL" kukatakan itu saking kagetnya, lalu kutatap orang yang berada didepanku. "siapa kau?" tanyaku geram.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga, sepertinya kau tahu banyak yah.. tentang dimensi ini.. untuk ukuran manusia biasa boleh juga… ah..! Aku lupa kau bertanya padaku, namaku… Yakushi Kabuto, pemimpin pasukan penyelidik dari **Akatsuki** "

 **_End Kushina POV_**

Mata Kushina membulat "Madara…" gumamnya.

"heeeh… jadi kau juga tahu ketua kami ya…! Sekarang sulit bagiku melihatmu sebagai manusia biasa.. dengan banyak hal yang sudah kau tahu ini.. sebenarnya siapa kau sebenarnya.. Kushina Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Kabuto dengan senyuman ularnya.

 **DEGG!**

Dada Kushina berdetak kencang, kepalanya pusing serasa habis ditabrak sesuatu. Ia langsung menundukan kepalanya "benar juga… siapa aku..? tempat apa ini? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu semua ini.." gumam Kushina, lagi.

Sebelah alis Kabuto naik "apa ini..? jangan berpura pura padaku dasar wanita jal*ng! berhenti bergumam seperti orang gila" bentaknya..

Kushina mengadahkan kepalanya menatap nanar Kabuto "orang gila..? mungkin aku memang sudah gila.. dadaku sesak, rasanya marah.. sedih.. takut.. hei... beritahu siapa aku.. dimana ini… kenapa aku di ikat seperti ini… dan juga… siapa kalian…"

Kabuto mengambil pisau kecil dari balik jubahnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi "dasar wanita aneh. beri tahu aku semua tentang Ametsukami sekarang"

"a-aku tidak mengerti.. apa maksudmu..? Ametsukami itu.. apa?" Tanya Kushina

"CEPAT BERITAHU AKU! ATAU KUBUNUH KAU" triak Kabuto.

 **WUSSS…!**

Angin langsung menyambar Kabuto dan menghempaskannya kebelakang. Orang orang disekitar juga ikut terlempar akibat hempasan angin itu. mereka lalu bertahan dengan tiarap ditanah karena hempasan angin tadi datang berulang kali. Dan sumbernya… berasal dari arah Kushina.

Rambut panjang Kushina melambai-lambai tidak karuan di udara. Matanya berubah menjadi merah terang **"hihihi.. HAHAHA…AHAHAHA…"** tawanya mengelegar membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Bukan tawa seperti nene sihir atau tawa melengking hantu wanita, melainkan tawa gabungan suara Kushina dengan suara berat-serak khas pria.

" **membunuh.. kau bilang… AHAHAHA.. HAHAHAHA"** Kushina tertawa lagi dengan suara anehnya seperti sedang kerasukan. Tali tali yang mengikat Kushina mulai putus. Bukan, melainkan hancur dengan sendirinya. Kushina lalu berdiri. Sebuah senyuman licik terukir diwajahnya. Terlihat bukan seperti dia yang biasanya.

" **manusia rendahan sepertimu mencoba membunuh gadis ini. Yang benar saja.."** ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Kabuto lalu mencoba berdiri menahan hempasan angin dari arah Kushina. Namun, akhirnya dia langsung jatuh terduduk karena hempasan angin itu menjadi lebih besar. "tch! KAU MERASUKI TUBUH WANITA ANEH ITU.. SIAPA KAU? HANTU? IBLIS?" Tanya Kabuto sambil berteriak.

Kushina mulai berjalan ke arah Kabuto **"kupikir… aku bisa memberitahumu sedikit agar kau tidak berani lagi mendekati wanita yang kau sebut aneh ini"** kata Kushina sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" **namaku Kurama. setelah mendengar itu kau akan langsung tahu siapa aku"** sambung Kushina.. atau bisa dikatakan, sambung yang merasuki Kushina.

Mata Kabuto membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya langsung menegang mendengar itu. keringat terus turun dari pelipisnya.

" **sekarang.. apa kau masih ingin.. menahanku disini. jika ingin bertarung denganku, seharusnya kau juga pasti tahu.. posisimu sangat kurang menguntungkan jika berada di Astral. Walau kupikir, dunia nyata atau astral tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku"**

Kabuto tetap diam tanpa gerakan sedikitpun. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat pucat. Kushina berhenti tepat di depannya **"tidak ada jawaban ya… kurasa aku harus sedikit memberimu pelajaran berharga"** Kushina merapatkan jari jarinya dan mengangkat lengan kiri itu. dengan cepat tangan itu diturunkan seperti sedang membelah.

 **SRASHH..!**

Cairan merah memancar ke arah Kushina

"AAAAA…. AAAAH… AAA…" teriak Kabuto histeris. Dia langsung terlempar jauh kebelakang. Namun, masih ada satu yang tertinggal di depan kushina. Sebuah daging berlumuran darah.. panjang.. dan terlihat memegang pisau.. tidak lain sebuah tangan.. tangan kanan Kabuto. Darah memancar sangat deras seperti air mancur sedang Kabuto berusaha menahannya.

Kushina terlihat tersenyum lebar **"sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini.. berapa lama.. mungkin 6.. 7 tahun yang lalu"**

Gadis itu lalu mulai berjalan lagi melewati kabuto, meninggalkannya. **"aku harus segera mengembalikan kushina"** Kushina lalu melompat ke arah reruntuhan stadion. Berlari, keluar dari sana.

 **-skip time-**

 **~Kediaman Uzumaki~**

Minato berlari memasuki gerbang, menghiraukan satpam yang terus memanggilnya. Larinya sangat cepat sampai sampai orang yang dilaluinya harus menahan pakaian tradisional mereka yang beterbangan akibat angin kencang dari laju Minato. Minato langsung berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar berlapis emas dengan ukiran naga itu. tanpa pikir panjang, Minato langsung membukanya.

Sekilas muncul cahaya terang yang menyilaukan mata. Suara berisik pun ikut terdengar keluar. Minato terkejut melihat sangat banyak orang berkumpul disana sedang berbincang dengan serius. Saking seriusnya, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Minato diambang pintu. Terlihat diantara mereka, orang tua Kushina dan ibu Minato serius membicarakan sesuatu.

Minato lalu masuk menemui mereka. "kaa-san, ada apa ini?" Tanya Minato yang menyentuh bahu ibunya sedang sang empu langsung terkejut bukan main.

"Mi-Minato" Tsunade langsung memeluk Minato "syukurlah kau tidak apa apa"

Minato mengeryit heran dengan perlakuan ibunya. Ditambah melihat Mito, ibu Kushina menangis tersedu sedu "sebenarnya ada apa ini"

Tsunade melepas pelukannya "Minato.. dimana Kushina? Dia bersamamu kan?"

Tubuh Minato langsung menegang "dia masih belum pulang?"

"jadi memang benar.. Kushina diculik"

Minato memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, menatap pria berambut putih panjang yang barusan berbicara. "Jiraya sensei"

"hei Minato.. sudah kubilang panggil aku tou-san. aku ini sudah menikah dengan ibumu tau.." kata pria bernama Jiraya itu sambil memegang dagunya.

"jelaskan apa yang terjadi" ucap Minato datar. Jiraya hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar kata anak tirinya itu.

"siang tadi, markas besar diserang orang orang Akatsuki. Tapi kita berhasil mengatasinya. Mereka mengirim pesan kalau sudah menahan salah satu anggota kita yang bersekolah di Tokyo International School, cabang Konoha Senior High School, sekolahmu. Kami pikir tidak mungkin mereka menangkap Yanbi, jadi kemungkinan besar itu adalah kau" jawab Jiraya.

"tadi sepulang sekolah, aku dan Yanbi sedikit berurusan dengan hantu di perpustakaan kami. Selain itu, Kushina.. dimana dia?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"dia belum pulang sampai sekarang" jawab Hasirama, ayah Kushina.

"mungkin yang ditangkap itu Kushina, bukan kau Minato" sambung Tsunade.

Minato menunduk mencoba mencerna situasi sekarang. 'orang orang disini, semuanya adalah anggota Ametsukami. Setelah markas besar diserang, mereka mengadakan pertemuan sekaligus membahas pesan yang ditinggalkan Akatsuki. Aku dan Yanbi baik baik saja, tapi Kushina.. dia menghilang. Apa karena aku lagi, dia ditangkap karena dekat denganku. Orang orang Akatsuki sangat membenciku, jadi kemungkinan besar Kushina-lah yang mereka tangkap. Tapi, tadi ada pesan peringatan untuk menjauhi Kushina dari..' Minato menghentikan sejenak pikirannya. "Kurama"

Mendengar itu, orang tua Kushina-Minato langsung menegang. Bukan hanya mereka, seisi ruangan itu langsung terdiam mendengar kata Minato.

"Mi-Minato, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanya Tsunade cemas.

Minato yang menyadari keadaan itu langsung menyipitkan matanya dengan serius "setelah selesai bertarung dengan hantu perpustakaan. Aku dan Yanbi mendapat pesan peringatan untuk menjauhi Kushina. Pesan itu dikirim oleh seseorang bernama Kurama" Minato menghentikan sejenak perkataannya melihat semua orang mendengar dengan serius namun terbesit rasa takut di mata mereka "dan setelah melihat respon kalian, sepertinya kalian sangat mengenal orang bernama Kurama ini.. katakan siapa dia?"

"Minato.. sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengannya" tutur Jiraya.

"katakan siapa dia! apa hubungannya dengan Kushina?!" bentak Minato yang mulai cemas.

Jiraya memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Minato. melihat itu, Tsunade langsung memegang lengan anaknya "Minato.. sebenarnya.. Kurama adalah…_"

"kaa.. san"

Semuanya langsung melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar, mereka langsung tekaget termasuk Minato. di ambang pintu, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sedang berdiri. Seragamnya dilumuri darah. Matanya yang merah mulai pudar menjadi permata lavender yang indah.

"ah! Maaf sudah mengganggu" ucapnya sambil menunduk 90derajat.

"Kushina~" Mito langsung berlari menyambar anaknya itu. memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"k-kaa-san… ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu gelagapan yang ternyata adalah Kushina.

Ayah Kushina, Hashirama datang dan membelai pelan rambut putrinya itu "Kushina… akhirnya kau pulang… kami semua mencemaskannmu.."

Tsunade dan Jiraya pun ikut menghampiri Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut, sedang Minato hanya mematung di tempat tadi dengan sedikit senyum terukir diwajahnya. Ibu Kushina, Mito melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap nanar baju Kushina yang sudah dipenuhi bercak darah. "Kushina-chan.. ada apa dengan seragammu.. ini apa?" Tanya Mito sambil menarik bagian seragam yang paling banyak cairan merah itu.

kushina menatap polos seragamnya dan langsung tersenyum "ah… itu jus tomat.. temanku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya padaku.. kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir.. nanti aku cuci.."

semuanya terlihat menunduk menanggapi jawaban Kushina. Mito pun mengeluarkan senyumannya dengan terpaksa "begitu ya.. ini jus tomat… pantas baunya nyengat" ucap Mito meski ia tahu cairan merah itu adalah darah.

"kenapa kau telat pulang, Kushina?"

Kushina lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan dimana sumber suara tadi, Minato berjalan pelan kearahnya "semuanya khawatir karena kau belum pulang" tambah Minato dengan nada datar. Ia lalu berhenti tepat didepan Kushina. Sedang Kushina hanya menatap heran padanya.

Minato yang menyadari itu langsung mencubit pipinya "hei.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hah? Apa perkataanku kurang jelas" kata Minato penuh tekanan.

Kushina merintih kesakitan dan menangkap tangan itu, ia menurunkan tangan Minato dari wajahnya.

"apa?!" Tanya Minato jengkel.

"ano… apa kita saling kenal ya..?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"eh?" seketika mata Minato terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak biasanya ia merasakan ketakutan seperti ini. Rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

Kushina sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "maaf.. aku tidak mengenalmu.." lanjut Kushina dengan lembut.

"kau… siapa…?"

 **TBC~**


	6. Lost Memory 2

MINNA! GOMENASAIIIII! maaf milda baru bisa update.. trima kasih buat dukungannyaa.. love you all... chapter kali ini bakal lebih panjang dari biasanya karena udah masuk mainstory... yey akhirnya bisa di post. Udah berbulan bulan cerita ini berkarat di laptop tapi gak ada waktu buat di post... kenapa gak di up? hah, milda hanya gak nyangka aja kehidupan SMK itu jauh dari kata tenang...

baiklah, dari pada dengerin curhatan gaje ane, mending langsung baca aja, cap cus reader~~ (scroll nya yang lambat yaa *-*)

 **Sebelumnya:**

"kaa.. san"

Semuanya langsung melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar, mereka langsung tekaget termasuk Minato. di ambang pintu, seorang gadis berambut merah panjang sedang berdiri. Seragamnya dilumuri darah. Matanya yang merah mulai pudar menjadi permata lavender yang indah yang ternyata adalah Kushina.

"kenapa kau telat pulang, Kushina?"

Kushina lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan dimana sumber suara tadi, Minato berjalan pelan kearahnya "semuanya khawatir karena kau belum pulang" tambah Minato dengan nada datar. Ia lalu berhenti tepat didepan Kushina. Sedang Kushina hanya menatap heran padanya.

Minato yang menyadari itu langsung mencubit pipinya "hei.. kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hah? Apa perkataanku kurang jelas" kata Minato penuh tekanan.

Kushina merintih kesakitan dan menangkap tangan itu, ia menurunkan tangan Minato dari wajahnya.

"apa?!" Tanya Minato jengkel.

"ano… apa kita saling kenal ya..?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"eh?" seketika mata Minato terbelalak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak biasanya ia merasakan ketakutan seperti ini. Rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

Kushina sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "maaf.. aku tidak mengenalmu.." lanjut Kushina dengan lembut.

"kau… siapa…?"

.

.

.

Pairing: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning: ceritanya aneh, ancur, sulit dimengerti.**

 **Genre: supranatural, tragedy, horror, romance, drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Readers, milda hanya membuat cerita dari imajinasi aja ya.. bukan realita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-I can see a ghost-**

" **chapter 6: Lost Memory 2"**

 **~kediaman Uzumaki, ruang pertemuan~**

"apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda Kushina.. ini tidak lucu.." bentak Minato.

Sebuah Sewotan muncul di kepala gadis itu "dari tadi kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalmu, kau siapa?!" ucap Kushina stengah marah 'apa apa-an sih.. ni orang sok kenal sama aku… kalau bukan di depan Kaa-san, pasti sudah kutendang' gerutu Kushina dalam hati.

"UZUMAKI…SAN…!" Yanbi tiba tiba muncul dan memeluk Kushina dengan erat. "syukurlah~ kau baik baik saja" ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "apa ini? Darah?" Tanya Yanbi saat melihat cairan merah di seragam Kushina.

"bukan.. jus tomat" jawab Kushina dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"oh~.. begitu.." Yanbi lalu berpaling menatap Minato. "eh?" ia terkejut melihat Minato menunduk dengan pandangan kosong "Namikze-san.. ada apa?" Tanya Yanbi.

Minato sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, "bukan apa apa" jawabnya datar lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

 **-skip time-**

 **~besoknya, taman belakang sekolah~**

Yanbi berjalan menelusuri pepohonan sambil membawa dua kaleng minuman soda di tangannya. dia berhenti sejenak di pinggir pohon yang selalu menjadi markas Minato. namun pria itu tidak ada disana. Yanbi mengadahkan kepalanya keatas lalu menemukan Minato sedang duduk bersandar di atas dahan pohon yang cukup besar diatasnya.

"ah! Namikaze-san.. ini minumanmu" teriak Yanbi dari bawah dan langsung melempar kaleng itu.

Dengan sigap, Minato menangkapnya "arigatou" katanya dengan nada datar.

"hah~ aku tau kau sedang memikirkan Uzumaki-san. aku juga tidak menyangka bagian terburuknya akan terjadi. Pada akhirnya.. Uzumaki-san benar benar melupakan kita berdua.. bahkan pertunanganmu dengannya sudah ia lupa.. sekarang, kita hanya orang asing bagi Uzumaki-san" Yanbi lalu bersandar pada batang pohon.

"kalau kau kemari untuk mengejek ku.. lebik baik pergi saja sana" usir Minato.

"kau ini.. benar benar kejam.. aku jadi ingat saat kita pertama bertemu.. kau sama skali tidak berubah.. kita diberikan misi untuk menjaga sekolah ini.. kau memilih untuk tidak berteman lagi, jadi kau bisa bebas berkeliaran di sekolah. Sedang aku mendapat peran sebagai ratu gossip untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang apa saja yang terjadi disekolah. Dan kita juga punya perjanjian hanya akan bicara kalau ada sesuatu yang genting"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa apa.. oh ya! Aku sudah menemukan markas persembunyian Aktsuki di dimensi astral.. tempatnya di stadion. Merekalah yang menculik Kushina. Ketua kelompok mereka adalah Kabuto Yakushi.." Yanbi lalu terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, pandangannya menunjukan sorot keseriusan. Ia menggigit bibirnya "dan juga.. kemarin, dia sudah meninggal. Penyebab kematian, karena kehabisan darah" sambung Yanbi.

Minato sedikit terkejut "lalu?"

"dia meninggal kehabisan darah karena tangan kanannya terpotong. saat aku menginstrogasi anak buahnya, kau tahu.. dalang dari penculikan Uzumaki-san.. adalah mantan temanmu.. Fugaku Uciha" Yanbi menengok ke atas dan melihat ekspresi terkejut Minato yang berlanjut dengan suara decihan dari mulutnya "dia melaporkan tentang Kushina pada Kabuto. Kau tahu kan.. Kabuto sangat membencimu. Mungkin dia menculik Kushina agar bisa melemahkanmu"

"dan.. bagaimana dengan orang yang membunuh Kabuto. Kehilangan tangan kanan, bukanlah secara kebetulan ini perbuatan hantu kan?" Tanya Minato.

"kau benar.. tapi saat kutanya tentang itu.. bawahan Kabuto Yakushi terlihat sangat ketakutan. Hei.. Namikaze-san.. apa kau mau ikut denganku.. menginstrogasi mereka kembali?" Tanya Yanbi balik.

"baiklah.. terserah kau.." jawab Minato. "lalu bagaimana dengan perintahku tentang Kurama dan orang tua kushina?" sambungnya datar.

"ah, itu.. kalau Kurama, tidak bisa kupastikan sih tapi yang kudengar dia adalah makhluk kuno, iblis paling tua yang masih hidup hingga sekarang. Hanya itu yang kudapat tentangnya. Soal orang tua Uzumaki-san, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik" jawab Yanbi yang sengaja menunda perkataanya sambil melihat ekspresi penasaran Minato.

Ia lalu melanjutkan "orang tua Uzumaki-san, dulunya adalah anggota Kurayami no Hikari juga tapi sudah lama pensiun. Lalu mereka membangun perusahaan yang kini mendanai langsung Kurayami no Hikari. Mereka seperti anggota belakang layar. Karena itulah kemarin, pertemuan besar seluruh anggota Kurayami no Hikari diselenggarakan di kediaman Uzumaki. Selain itu, tentang Uzumaki-san sendiri… dia bukan anak kandung dari Mito Uzumaki" dan pernyataan ini langsung membuat Minato tersentak kaget.

"bukan anak kandung?"

"betul.. dia diadopsi sejak masih bayi bersama kakaknya. Kalau tentang kakaknya sendiri, namanya Yushina Uzumaki. Dia sudah meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Dibunuh oleh salah satu anggota kita. Saat aku mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi tentang asal usul Uzumaki-san dan kakaknya, juga tentang siapa anggota kita yang membunuhnya? apa alasannya? Aku menemukan kalau itu semua sangat dirahasiakan. Jadi aku tidak mendapatkan apa apa. Hanya itu"

Minato terlihat berpikir keras. Ia memikirkan berbagai keterangan tentang Kushina yang baru dia dapatkan. Kushina dan Yushina. Saudara yang diadopsi. Entah siapa mereka sebelum diadopsi. Melihat kondisi Kushina sekarang, apa dia juga tahu tentang kakaknya.

Yanbi lalu melangkahkan kakinya "aku harus pergi sekarang. oh ya! jangan bolos lagi.. sensei jadi marah marah tau.." katanya lalu pergi menjauh.

Saat Yanbi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Minato melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat terganngu. Apalagi kalau bukan tidur. Minato menutup matanya perlahan "sensei marah marah.." ucapnya pelan.

"benar juga.. sensei dan ketua OSIS sekolah ini juga anggota Kurayami no Hikari. Mereka mengenalku.. tapi siswanya takut padaku.. dunia yang sangat kejam.." sepintas muncul bayangan Kushina di benaknya.

"khu!khu!"

Minato langsung bangun dengan mode siaga "siapa disana?!"

"khu!khu!" terdengar lagi, suara tawa seorang gadis yang menggema disekitarnya. Minato memejamkan mata ikut merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpanya. 'dimana?' batin Minato sambil terus mempertajam insting cakranya. Lalu ia mulai merasakan kumpulan cakra yang sangat besar berada..

"diatas!" Minato mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang gadis berpakaian sma bergelantungan diatasnya. Bajunya basah dan kulitnya sangat pucat. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai kebawah, tepat di atas puncak kepala Minato. setetes air mengenai ubun ubun pria bersurai pirang itu.

Minato menegang dengan mata terbelalak. Wajah gadis diatasnya tidak terlihat jelas, namun sebuah senyuman lebar bagai iblis terukir di atas dagunya. Bergelantungan seperti itu sudah bisa dipastikan..

"kau bukan manusia…"ucap Minato. diapun segera sadar, bahwa tempatnya kini berubah total. Sosok gadis di atasnya naik dan melompat di ikuti Minato yang juga melompat turun. Sesampai di atas tanah, barulah terlihat jelas dimana ia saat ini.

"dimensi astral? Sejak kapan?" Minato langsung memasang pose siaga dihadapan sosok itu. tempatnya masih sama, taman belakang sekolah. Namun, Suasanya berbeda, sangat sepi dan juga sedikit gelap. Jika saja malam dimensi astral tidak dihiasi bulan merah, maka dimensi ini akan dalam keadaan gelap total karena tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Minato. setetes keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya 'cakra sebesar ini dimiliki sosok itu. dia bukan manusia, itu berarti hantu.. atau kah iblis?' pikir Minato.

Rambut hitam sepanjang lutut milik sosok itu bergerak tidak karuan "aku.. hantu.." ucapnya pelan dan sangat halus serasa ingin membuat bulu kuduk merinding. "juga…. Iblis" sambungnya.

Mata sapphire Minato menyipit "apa tujuanmu membawaku ke dimensi ini?" Tanya Minato lagi.

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya. Semakin miring hingga kulit lehernya robek "hihi.."

sebuah bola cahaya muncul di antara mereka dan tiba tiba meledak menciptakan ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Minato memejamkan matanya.

 **SRINGG**

"Minato!"

"Namikaze-san!"

Kilauan cahaya itu mulai memudar di iringi dua panggilan gadis yang saling bersahutan. Minato membuka kembali matanya, melihat Kushina dan Yanbi berada di sampingnya. Ia perlahan bangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit "apa yang terjadi?"

"tadi kau jatuh dari pohon dan langsung pingsan. Aku akan ambilkan air" ucap Kushina yang terlihat panic dan mulai berdiri meninggalkan mereka.

Minato menengok kesamping melihat Yanbi yang masih stay disana "dan kau.. kenapa kau disini lagi?"

BUGHH

"dasar beg*! Itu yang kau katakan setelah aku menolongmu hah!?" bentak Yanbi yang juga sangat panic

"ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Tanya Minato lagi yang masih bingung sambil mengusap kepalanya akibat jitakan gadis berambut biru pendek disampingnya itu.

Yanbi mulai menenangkan dirinya sambil mebuang-menarik nafas perlahan. Ia lalu mengambil kaca berwarna hijau tembus pandang seukuran kamus yang ada di belakangnya "aku merasakan cakramu dan cakra lain yang sangat besar ada disini. kupikir kau bertemu sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa masuk ke dimensi astral. Saking paniknya, aku kembali kekelas dan mengambil kaca ini lalu kembali kesini. Aku bisa melihat jelas kau bersama sosok itu. kupanggil panggil tapi kau tidak dengar. Jadi aku memasukan tanganku kedalam kaca ini menarikmu paksa keluar. Akhirnya kau kembali dengan keadaan jatuh dari atas pohon."

"Kushina?" Tanya Minato singkat.

"sepertinya dia lewat sini dan melihatmu jatuh tadi. Makanya dia panic. Dan juga… saat Uzumaki-san datang, aku merasa cakra sosok itu langsung menghilang" jawab Yanbi. "sosok gadis berpakaian seragam sma dulu, dengan sekujur tubuh basah. Rambutnya hitam sampai lutut. Hanya penampilan biasa tapi cakranya luar biasa. Cakra sebesar itu seharusnya dimiliki sosok yang lebih menyeramkan lagi, tapi dia.."

Minato kembali mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya itu dia menunduk sesaat "sosok gadis sma itu, tidak memiliki niat untuk bertarung denganku. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia sampaikan hingga harus mengekang wilayah ini. Hingga dia tidak ingin ada orang luar yang masuk kesini"

"jadi karena itu saat kupanggil kau tidak dengar. Mengekang wilayah ini sehingga tidak ada seorang pelintas yang bisa memasuki dimensi Astral. Cakranya benar benar membuatku panic. Syukurlah kau tidak apa apa"

Minato memegang dagunya terlihat sedang berpikir "kalau di ingat lagi, wajahnya memang tidak terlihat jelas.. tapi sosok gadis sma itu mirip dengan.."

"Minato.. ini airnya, cepat minum!" Kushina datang dan duduk di sebelah Minato sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ditangannya.

"Kushina" ucap Minato.

Yanbi langsung memiringkan kepalanya "heh?"

"a-apa?!" Tanya Kushina bingung.

 **-skip time-**

 **~03:15, sore~**

Teriknya panas matahari telah berkurang diiringi bayangan gedung yang telah miring jauh ke arah timur. Bertolak belakang pada garis lintas sang surya yang berada di barat. Bersiap menenggelamkan dirinya di belahan bumi lain sehingga kegelapan akan menyelimuti gemerlapnya kota Tokyo.

Seorang gadis terlihat berjalan di tengah kompleks perumahan yang sepi. Gadis berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Kushina Uzumaki. Putri dari sepasang pengusaha kaya. Ia terlihat murung "si Minato itu.. sejak pertama aku melihatnya di ruang aula rumah. Rasanya kenal, tapi tidak ada ingatanku yang menjelaskan perasaan ini. Kenapa ya.. aku sangat panic pas lihat dia jatuh dari pohon tadi?" gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "sudahlah! Lebih baik cepat pulang, lewat jalan pintas tentunya.."

Kushina melajukan langkahnya melewati persimpangan kecil, melompati dinding dan berjalan di atasnya lalu melompat lagi memasuki gang kecil. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam mencuat berdiri di ujung gang "preman? Tapi seragam itu, Suna Gakuen ya.." pikir Kushina dan mulai berjalan santai bermaksud melewati pria tadi.

"sepertinya kau kehilangan ingatanmu?"

Kata itu langsung menghentikan langkah Kushina. sebelum benar benar dekat dengan pria asing didepannya, yang kini berdiri di tengah gang se akan-akan menghalangi jalan Kushina.

"apa maksudmu? Hilang ingatan? Aku tidak amnesia.. lagipula kau siapa?" Tanya Kushina jengkel.

"aku Fugaku Uciha. Orang yang pernah menghajar Minato dan hampir membunuhmu di dunia Astral jika saja si white strap tidak menolongmu" jawab pria bernama Fugaku itu dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"aku tidak mengerti.. menghajar Minato? hampir membunuhku? Dimensi Astral? Apa itu?" Tanya Kushina lagi mulai bingung

Fugaku tersenyum lebar "tentu saja kau tahu itu kan.." matanya menunjukan sorot tajam "Kurama..?"

WUSSS!

Angin kencang tiba tiba berhembus di sekitar Kushina. Rambut merahnya menyala, beterbangan tidak karuan. Fugaku hanya diam tidak bergeming seakan akan angin ini bukanlah masalah untuknya. Sedang Kushina sendiri, ia kini memandang pria itu dengan tatapan sinis. Matanya berubah menjadi merah terang. **"bocah! Jadi kau yang sudah membuat kushina ditangkap orang orang Akatsuki itu!?"** ucap Kushina dengan suara aneh. Bukan suara seorang gadis remaja, melainkan suara serak khas bapak bapak yang menggema keras.

"benar sekali.. dan kau juga yang sudah membunuh Kabuto, kan?" balas Fugaku santai, meski di selimuti angin kencang yang terus berhembus berulang kali.

" **apa kau juga ingin bernasib sama sepertinya hah!?"**

"tidak tidak! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari ketuaku, Madara. Katanya dia masih menerima kunjungan kalian. kau dan gadis itu tentunya. dia juga akan membantu tujuanmu tercapai asal kau mau bergabung. Itu saja"

" **Madara. Kapan bocah itu mengerti yang namanya menyerah. Katakan padanya, dari dulu hingga nanti, aku tidak akan memberikan Kushina"**

"baiklah.. aku tidak mengerti urusanmu dengan ketua.. tapi, kurasa penolakanmu akan berdampak buruk untuk gadis itu" Fugaku membalikan badannya "iblis kuno bersemayam pada tubuh manusia biasa. Menarik juga.." ucap pria berambut hitam itu lalu melompat dan menghilang entah kemana.

Perlahan angin kencang tadi mulai mereda, di iringi warna merah pada mata kushina yang mulai kembali normal menjadi permata lavender nan indah. Matanya terpejam sebentar lalu terbuka lagi "eh? Are? Dimana pria tadi.." kata Kushina bingung, dengan suara lembut ala anak remaja.

 **~kediaman Uzumaki, 07:00 PM~**

"Kushina! Waktunya makan malam.. cepat keluar!" triak Mito sambil memukul mukul sebuah pintu geser di depannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, yang dipanggil segera keluar. "ya ampun Kushina.. jam begini kau sudah memakai piyama.. ada apa?" kaget Mito menatap heran pada putri satu satunya itu.

Dengan malas Kushina meregangkan tangannya "entahlah Kaa-san, setiba dirumah rasanya badanku sangat capek. Persis seperti beberapa hari lalu.."

"beberapa hari lalu?" Mito mulai bingung mendengar jawaban Kushina.

"hoam~ iya.. beberapa hari lalu, saat ada pertemuan di aula. Aku pulang dan Kalian malah mengira aku diculik. Hari itu rasanya sama capeknya dengan hari ini"

Mito sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya, ia lalu berbalik "ayo makan" lalu pergi menuju ruang makan bersama Kushina.

Hanya perlu melewati satu tangga dan beberapa lorong, mereka telah sampai di ruang makan yang terlihat sederhana itu. Hashirama juga sedang duduk di depan meja makan. "ah~ akhirnya putri tomboy-ku datang" ejek Hashirama.

"Tou-san!" balas Kushina dengan mencubit pipi ayahnya "barusan bilang apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan aura gelap di sisinya.

Hashirama hanya menelan ludahnya pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sama persis dengan ibunya itu "bukan apa apa.. hehe.."

"kalian berdua hentikan.. ayo makan" pinta Mito lalu duduk di kursi samping hashirama. "oh iya, Kushina.. kau masih ingat Minato kan?"

"Minato? oh.. Minato yang sok kenal denganku itu… aku tidak sangka ternyata dia di kelasku juga. Kaa-san tau, tadi rambut duren itu habis jatuh dari pohon belakang sekolah.."

Mito terhentak kaget "jatuh.."

"iya.. jatuh.. dan dia langsung pingsan. Kalau dipikir pikir, lucu juga.." balas Kushina sambil terkikik geli mengingat kembali kejadian itu (padahal dia sempat panic, aneh.. *PLAKK*)

"bagus, kalau begitu besok kau harus panggil dia datang ke rumah" pinta Mito sambil tersenyum

"kenapa harus..?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"kenapa? Karena kau adalah tunangannya.." goda Hashirama.

"eh?" kepala gadis berambut merah panjang itu terasa kacau. Bagai ada badai, longsor, gempa bumi, dan tsunami yang menghantamnya sekaligus "tunangan.. tunggu.. APAAAA!..."

 **-skip time-**

 **~KSHS, jam istirahat~**

kushina memasuki kelas setelah pergi membantu guru membawakan barangnnya tadi, ia terhenti setelah menangkap sosok pria berambut kuning yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Saat ini kelas sedang sepi, jadi kushina membranikan diri mendekatinya. Sejak bertemu dengan pria itu, dia terlihat berbeda. tatapannya selalu dingin dan dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan sepatah kata pun lagi setelah kejadian di ruang aula rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"hey kau! Jadi benar kau orangnya?" Tanya kushina. Pria itu menatapnya kemudian membaca kembali bukunya.

"HEY! AKU BERBICARA DENGANMU! APA KAU MENDENGARKU" triak kushina emosi. pria itu tetap membaca bukunya. Amarah kushina ingin meledak-ledak, namun segera ia tahan. Kushina menghela nafas panjang.

"minato.. aku tahu kau sudah ditunangkan denganku, jika kau tidak menyukaiku aku ingin kau untuk_"

 **"Jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku, sebaiknya kau menolak perjodohan ini"~**

Kushina terdiam 'apa ini.. rasanya aku pernah mengalaminya' dia lalu memandang ke seluruh kelas yang sepi. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali melihat minato yang masih membaca bukunya. Kushina berjalan dengan kaku menuju pintu kelas. Tiba tiba dua pria masuk, langkah mereka terhenti melihat kushina yang terlonjak kaget "ohayo, uzumaki-san" sapa mereka yang ternyata adalah teman sekelas kushina.

Gadis itu menunduk dengan tatapan aneh 'bukan, seharusnya yang muncul dua preman dari kelas 12.. lalu minato akan melempar bukunya dan membawaku'

NGINGGG

"akh!" kushina memegang kepalanya dan jatuh terduduk. Telinganya berdenging sangat keras, seperti gendang telinganya akan pecah. " " ucapnya dengan suara tercekat.

Teman sekelas kushina yang baru masuk tadi segera mendekatinya "uzumaki-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"…"apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?"… "ada yang luka? Dimana?"

"ayo ku kuantar ke uks" minato segera menarik lengan kushina ke belakang lehernya dan membawa gadis itu pergi.

Saat mereka melewati kantin, kushina menyuruh minato berhenti "sudah.. aku tidak apa apa" dia lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya yang melingkar di leher minato pelan. Kemudian duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari mereka. "aku sudah merasa baikan. Trima kasih" ucapnya tulus.

Minato hanya diam dengan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya "apa kau merasa sakit?"

Kushina menatap pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu, terlihat jelas kehawatiran terpancar di mata blue sea –nya. entah mengapa kushina merasa tenang melihat minato mengkhawatirkannya. Dia lalu tersenyum manis "sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, dattebane.."

Garis garis merah langsung menghiasi pipi minato. rasanya segala beban yang ada di pikirannya menghilang seketika. Senyuman yang hanya ditujukan kushina untuknya ini, juga sekaligus memberikan rasa perih di hatinya jika mengingat kembali bahwa ia telah dilupakan.

"minato.. minato! minato namikaze!"

"ha? Ah.. ada apa?"

"justru balik nanya.. kau melamunkan apa sambil melihatku?"

"aku tidak melamun"

"tidak melamun? Namanya saja di panggil dari tadi, responnya malah lambat"

"ayo makan dulu. kau juga pasti belum makan"

"hei! Jangan mengalihkan topic pembicaraan datebane!"

"aku traktirin ramen"

"HAYOO!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, minato terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan kushina. Dia pun akhirnya tersenyum setelah sekian lama. Kushina yang melihat hal paling langka itu langsung merona. "ternyata dia tampan juga" gumam kushina.

"hm? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya minato penasaran.

Kushina tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum lebar"aku bilang kau tampan juga kalau tersenyum. Jadi tersenyumlah setiap saat seperti ini. Ok"

Ekspresi wajah minato menjadi datar kembali "aku tidak bisa"

Senyum di pipi gadis itu langsung pudar "hm.. kenapa tidak?"

"kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" balas minato kembali dengan pertanyaan

Kushina meremas kain roknya menahan perasaan aneh dihatinya. Seperti kecewa yang teramat sangat setelah mendengar penolakan pria tinggi di depannya itu. "karena aku… adalah tunanganmu.." jawabnya dengan sangat pelan

Minato sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan gadis itu, namun ia mengingat satu hal pasti "tapi, kau ingin membatalkannya kan?"

Kushina terbelalak mendengar pernyataan itu, ia menggigit bibirnya. 'padahal suasananya sudah bagus tadi, tapi kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa minato..' kushina memandang kembali minato. tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Sebuah ingatan terlintas di kepala kushina. Ingatan yang menunjukan kebersamaannya bersama pria itu. ingatan yang terasa terlupakan bagi kushina. Samar sama tapi pasti, ia merasa sudah mengenal minato sejak lama, bahkan sebelum pertemuan di aula rumahnya. Kushina berpikir keras, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Sepertinya ada ingatan yang terlupakan olehnya. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"aku tidak akan membatalkannya" jawab kushina spontan

"tapi tadi di kelas, kau ingin memintaku membatalkannya kan?" Tanya minato lagi memastikan.

Kushina berdiri tepat di depan minato "itu tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.. ada yang terasa aneh bagiku. Minato, kupikir kita sudah saling kenal sejak lama tapi.. tidak ada ingatanku yang menjelaskan itu"

Minato membelalak kaget "kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"perasaanku yang mengatakannya. Terlebih, kalau di ingat lagi.. di aula rumahku kau langsung berbicara se akan akan kita sudah saling kenal kan? Apa kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, minato?!" pinta kushina dengan pikiran yang kacau. Ingatan demi ingatan masuk kedalam kepalanya samar samar. Ingatan mengenai minato, yanbi, orang tuanya, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, dan sebuah dunia yang berantakan.

Minato hanya menundukan kepalanya, kushina menautkan alisnya tidak percaya. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang berusaha menyingkirkan berbagai pemikiran yang muncul di kepalanya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menyampaikan tujuan utamanya mendatangi pria itu.

"hah…. Begini, ayah dan ibuku ingin kau datang kerumah sepulang sekolah hari ini" jelas Kushina.

Minato menegakkan kepalanya kembali "mereka ingin berbicara denganku?" dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh kushina.

"baiklah" jawab minato

 **-skip time-**

 **~Kediaman Uzumaki,10:45, malam~**

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah tertidur pulas. Dengan kasur ukuran queen size itu, dia justru memilih tidur di bawah menggunakan futon. Namun sesosok makhluk muncul dan mendekati gadis yang tidak lain adalah Kushina. sosok yang menyerupai rubah dengan 9 ekor melambai lambai di belakangnya. Sosok sebesar singa itu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kushina. Mulutnya mulai membuka

" **kushina, aku akan melepaskan sedikit segel di ingatanmu. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi, kau yang dulu akan kembali"**

Ia lalu memandang keluar jendela, ke arah bulan sabit yang ditutupi sedikit awan **"tidak lama lagi tujuan kita akan tercapai"**

TBC~

gak nyangka i can see a ghost udah sampe chapter 6, moga reader gak bosan ya sama cerita ini...

oh ya reader, sadar gak sadar, chapter 1-5 itu kata sambutan dan penutupnya menghilang. ini karena milda habis ngerubah besar besaran cerita ini. soalnya chapter yang lalu masih banyak kesalahan seperti banyak typo-nya, penulisan nama yang tidak sesuai, dll...

untuk itu milda minta maaf banget, saking capeknya.. milda ngerubahnya, tanpa liat liat dulu langsung main post aja... hasilnya kata sambutan dan penutupnya menghilang... gomen ne minna (T T)

review oh review tak lupa milda sampaikan makasih banyak... hanya reviewer-lah yang menjadi penyemangat buat milda ngelanjutin fic ini... thanks all and see you soon...by by... (my bed.. i'm coming~~ *_*Zzz)


End file.
